The Legend of Spyro: Rise of the Dragons
by montecristo709
Summary: The Dark Master Returns planning to destroy the world, but the Dragonlord also returns. Spyro and his freinds must join and fight with the Dragonlord to get rid of the Dark Master once and for all. Cynder almost gets raped. SpyroXCynder. R
1. Prolouge

_**The Legend of Spyro: Rise of The Dragons**_

**-Prologue-**

**Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were all in the Well of Souls. The only thing that they could do was watch in horror as the Well of Souls started to collapse. Spyro knew they weren't going to get out in time. "Sparx, Cynder, Just go." said Spyro. "No Spyro, we will not leave you. We will get out together." said Cynder. "I usually would say to not listen to her but, this time she is RIGHT!!" yelled Sparx. Just as soon as Spyro regained his strength, their way out, was blocked. "Oh no, we're trapped!" said Spyro. Cynder, Sparx, and Spyro, looked at each other as if their lives were coming to an end. Just then Spyro remembered something the Chronicler told Spyro. "Ride out this Storm, and Live to fight another Day." Spyro knew what he had to do. "Get close to me, now!" said Spyro. Cynder and Sparx got near Spyro. Spyro then raised his wings. Yellow started flashing around his horns. It then spread around them, and made a huge gem that had them all together inside. The Well of Souls continued to collapse with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx inside a gem that protected them. **


	2. The Dark Master Returns Once More

**Chapter 1-(The Dark Master Returns Once More)**

**When the collapse of the Well of Souls stopped, a huge dark mist surrounded the top of the collapsed mountain. "AHAHAHAHA!! Finally I returned once more. I return once more to wreak havoc onto this world once more and I am going to make sure that this world will be destroyed." The Dark Master cleared a hole underneath him, to find the gem that Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were in. "Ah ha, so it seems that the hero has froze himself with his friends in a gem. Not bad at all...Spyro. But not good enough. I will make sure that you will not return." The Dark Master then re-piled the debris on the gem that Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx where in. "Hahaha, try getting out now. HAHAHAHA!!" laughed the Dark Master and left the Well of Souls.**


	3. The Grieving News

**Chapter 2-(The Grieving News)**

**Meanwhile, back at the temple, all the Dragon Elders, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, and The Chronicler, gathered together, to hear about what had happened to Spyro and the others. Ignitus looked into the green pool that tells what happened to someone or someplace. "Well what do you see Ignitus?" asked Cyril. "All I see is darkness. Oh no, it can't be. The Dark Master Has Returned!!" Everyone was stunned. "What about Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx?" asked Terrador. "I see them, in some sort of yellow gem, in the ruble of Mount Malefor. Seems that they are safe, but I think that Spyro, has froze himself, along with Cynder and Sparx, just to save them all." said Ignitus. "Chronicler, what did Spyro do?" asked Ignitus. "Well it seems that Spyro has learned how to use the True Element of Time, and he managed to save himself, along with Cynder, and Sparx. But I fear that, they won't wake up for a while. I fear that we won't be able to do much. All we can do is hide and hope for the best." said The Chronicler. As they prepared to leave, darkness arose from behind the temple. The Dark Master has arrived at the temple. "RUN!! ALL RUN TO THE CAVES!!"shouted Ignitus. They all made it with just luck. As soon as they reached the caves, they turned and watched as the Dark Master shrouded the Temple with his darkness.**


	4. Familar Hero's Return

**Chapter 3-(Familiar Hero's Return)**

**Nothing but Darkness happened during the next few months. The Dark Army were running all over the world, as if they were looking for something. As a matter of fact they were. The Dark Master has not forgotten about Elva, the white female dragon, who knows the Holy Element. However, Elva was safe. She was at the cave that was once the secret location of the dragon eggs during the raid that happened more than 10 years ago. All she did was watch the stars from the mouth of the cave and tried making some of the stars out. She noticed a shooting star that looked really weird. 'Could that be?' thought Elva. She saw the star make its way through the atmosphere, giving off a yellow-orange light. 'It is him! I can't believe it it is him! He has returned to help once more!' Elva was filled with joy. **

**Meanwhile, back at the temple, the Dark Master was also watching the stars. He saw the shooting star, and when he did he was enraged. 'NO! IMPOSSIBLE!! I GOT RID OF HIM YEARS AGO AND NOW HE RETURNS?! A FEW MONTHS AFTER I RETURN?! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT HE WON'T SEE THE LIGHT EVER AGAIN!!' The Dark Master called out his new ape King, Gallanoth. "Yes my lord?" "I want you to take your best men, and go to where that star would land. Make sure there are no survivors. Don't you dare fail me on this one." said the Dark Master coldly. "Yes my lord." And Gallanoth left. He rounded up his best men and left the temple to where the star would land. **

**What the Dark Master and Army forgot about were the Elders. The Elders, knew that familiar light that the star gave off. "I guess the Lord has returned." said Ignitus. "Yes it seems to be that the Dragonlord himself, has indeed returned." said Cyril. "The chances of having the Dragonlord returning to out world after being sent back to his world is 1 in 1,536,789,240." said Volteer. "Volteer please don't start again with your chances. We know it is the Lord and that he came back and decided to help us once more." said Terrador. "Sorry Terrador, I just feel so excited, exilerated, and..." "Just shut up will you?" said Ignitus. **

**As the star made its way down towards the ground, it then changed from a star to a meteorite. It was heading towards a familiar place, that was once there but later on destroyed. It made its way to the Well of Souls.**


	5. Back Once Again

**Chapter 4 (Back Once Again)**

**The Dark Army was surely on their way to the Well of Souls. They wouldn't stop at anything. They wanted to make sure that there are no survivors. It was a long way for them, for they left from the temple. **

**Meanwhile at the ruins of Mount Malefor, the meteorite, crashed at the base of the mountain. It send a shock wave so powerful, it was felt around the world. The crash site was also so hot that anything that came within 200 feet would be incinerated. Out from the fire stood a large black dragon that stretched out and roared with all its might. The roar of this dragon was so loud that it shattered rocks all over the place. On the black dragon's back, sat a human being, gold hair that looked spikey, but was long and made a curve, it reached to his waist, (Super Sayain 3 Style) a well-built body, and he carried a sword that was on fire but did not melt. He was back with his wife. Mark The Dragonlord, was back, along with his wife Godith. "Well this place seemed to change a lot since we were last here." said Mark. Mark looked up at the sky. It was all pitch black. "Oh my freaking GOD! The Dark Master has returned. Now I am wondering should I have send Cynder too to Convexity with the Dark Master.. It don't matter no more, we are back, better and stronger than before." said Mark. "I agree with you darling. But first we must my sister, now that we know who she is." said Godith. "I hope we are not too late to save her. Lets just hope she is fully submitted into the Dark side." said Godith. "Don't worry sweetheart, if anything I have a feeling she was saved by someone else. Lets start looking at... uhhhhh... jeez I really don't know. Wait wasn't there a mountain here before?" asked Mark. "Yes but I guess we must have destroyed it due to our astronomical crash to this world. Which reminds me, traveling to different worlds like this is not really a good idea. I have a freaking cramp already on my back! Next time we just use portals ok?" said Godith. "Fine, although I like crashing into things"said Mark with a laugh. As the two flew off, they didn't have the tiniest idea that Spyro, Cynder and Sparx where in the ruins of the mountain, inside a giant yellow protecting gem, waiting for them.**


	6. Meeting With An Old Friend

**Chapter 5-(Meeting with an Old Friend)**

**Mark and Godith flew across the high mountain peaks, looking for a place to rest. So far, no luck. The sky was clearing up and sunlight came through. Just as they were about to fly to another place, a small flash caught Mark's eye. He turned and looked directly at where the flash came from. "What is it?" asked Godith. "Fly there, to that mountain peak. There is something or someone there." said Mark. The flash appeared again and Godith also caught the flash. Together they flew to where the flash was coming from. As they closed in to the source, Mark couldn't believe what he saw. A female dragon, with white scales, horns and tail, with a silver belly, was walking back and forth on mouth of a cave. "Hey isn't that Elva?" asked Godith. "Well guess what? It is Elva. Let's drop by." said Mark. Elva was unaware of them coming towards her. She turned around, giving off another flash. Just as she turned around once more, she was frightened. In front of her was Godith. Elva couldn't see Mark. 'No it can't be Cynder! There is no way this is Cynder!' Elva was scared and she tried to run away, but when she turned around to run she ran right into Mark. Elva tripped and fell, while Mark flipped and landed on his feet. "Woah Elva take it easy!" said Mark. "Mark? Is that really you?" asked Elva. She had no idea what was going on. "Elva you forgot about me already?" said Mark. "No I just wanted to be sure that it is you. Just that your new hair style confused me." She turned and looked at Godith. "P-Please don't tell me that you are Cynder." "I am not Cynder, Elva." said Godith. "Godith? Oh thank God, I thought you were Cynder. You look almost the same as her." "Really? Well that's a first." said Godith with a small smile on her face. "Where are the others? The dragon Elders?" asked Mark. "Well the Dark Master took control of the temple, but luckily the Elders got out in time. They are somewhere in the caves, near the temple." said Elva. "Have you been keeping an eye on Spyro?" asked Elva. "Yes I have, I am proud to have such a son. He meet with Ignitus and learned more about the Fire element. He then left and rescued the other guardians, and learned more about each of their element." Elva told Mark and Godith about what Spyro did when he met Cynder, and what has just happened before they arrived. "So Spyro saved Cynder, wow he is more powerful than I thought." said Godith. "Ok but where are they now?" asked Mark. "I do not know. All I know was that Spyro went to the Well of Souls to rescue Cynder once more before she was once more submitted to the Dark side and fought Gaul the Ape king. After the fight, the Mountain started to collapse and I haven't seen or hear about them since." said Elva. "No matter we will find them. But first we must meet with the others. Let us go now." said Mark. They all left and went to where the guardians would be hiding from the Dark Master.**


	7. Confusion

**Chapter 6-(Confusion)**

**Spyro, opened his eyes. All he saw around him was light. "Sparx, Cynder where are you? Are you guys all right?" No answer. "As a matter of fact where am I?" asked Spyro. "You young dragon are going through time." said a familiar voice. "Chronicler, is that you?" "Yes Spyro it is me The Chronicler." "What happened? What did I just do?" asked Spyro. "Spyro you have awaken the true element of time in you. You are at the Well of Souls." 'The Well of Souls? I don't remember seeing the Well of Souls being this bright before.' thought Spyro. "To answer your other question, you have frozen yourself in time along with Cynder and Sparx." said The Chronicler. "Wait, how can I freeze myself in time? Better yet if I am frozen, how come I am talking to you?" asked Spyro. "Your not Spyro, your dreaming. The element of Time is complicated to understand. When you wake up it will be a different world." said The Chronicler. Before Spyro could ask another question, he felt tired. He felt his eyes closing. And then he slept.**


	8. Plans for the Future

**Chapter 7-(Plans for the Future)**

**Elva, Mark, and Godith, met up with the Elders, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, and The Chronicler. The elders were surprised to see Mark with a new appearance. "Well then, I suppose you guys know what happened to Spyro and the others." said Mark. "Yes we do. It turns out that they are all together at the Well of Souls, inside some large yellow protective gem." said Ignitus. "Well to me it seems as if Spyro, has frozen himself with the rest in the gem. Something called Suspended Animation. I believe that it won't be long before they will wake up and help us." said Mark. "Yes all we can do now is wait and hope for the best." said Ignitus. "Heck, I ain't waiting. I rather go off and start blowing up some apes." said Mark. "The thing is Mark, they are looking for you. Both of you. The Dark Master is furious to see and hear that you have returned. He wants you dead. He send out his best men to Mount Malefor, also known as The Well of Souls." said Ignitus. "It don't look like a well to me anymore. Guess our best hope is to wait then. Lets move back to that secret egg location that we had back then. One question, how many years went by?" asked Mark. "Only 10 years since you two left." said The Chronicler. "Wow that much? I thought like maybe 20 or 30 years. Oh well, at least we are back." They all left the cave that was close to the temple, and left for the cave that was used for the secret location for the eggs 10 years ago, during the raid on the temple. **


	9. Reawaken

**Chapter 8-(Reawaken)**

**Three long years passed by. The world got darker and darker, Mark checked often at where Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, to see if they came out of their Time Sleep. While Mark checked again for to see if anything happened, he felt that there was something different. There was someone at the site. Mark hid and crept slowly to the site. He saw a someone standing at the mouth of the cave. A leopard, that carried a bow and arrows. He had a cloak on him so Mark wasn't able to see his face. 'Is this guy friend or enemy?' thought Mark. Just as Mark got closer, he felt a rumble happening deep inside the cave. 'Are they finally awaking?' The rumble got more intense and rocks started falling. Mark dodged them with ease, but the stranger had a hard time. 'Slowpoke' thought Mark. Mark grabbed the stranger by the arm and took him out of the cave. "Who are you?" asked the stranger. "I am Mark The Dragonlord, and you are?" "Hunter of Avalar." said the stranger. "Well Hunter it is nice to meet you, but why are you here?"asked Mark. As Hunter was about to explain why, a huge crack was heard from the cave. Follow up by more cracks. The gem was breaking. "It looks like Spyro is waking up."said Hunter. Mark knew that Hunter was a friend since he knew Spyro's name. A bright flash filled the cave and then a huge boom. The light was bright as a thousand suns. When the light finally subsided, Mark and Hunter saw Spyro, Cynder and Sparx on the floor getting up. Spyro got up first, then Sparx, and then Cynder. "Where are we?" asked Sparx. "You guys are at the ruins of Mount Malefor, also known as The Well of Souls. How are you guys feeling?" asked Mark. "Great, just great after being scared the crud out my pants that we were about to die." said Sparx. "No worries, you guys are alive." said Hunter. "Who are you guys?" asked Spyro. "I am Hunter of Avalar." Spyro remembered of a letter that was send to him while he was on the pirate ship, from Hunter of Avalar. "Well nice to meet you. I am Spyro. This one flying around is Sparx, and lastly this black dragon is Cynder." said Spyro. "Nice to meet you all." said Hunter "Well nice meeting you too, but who the heck are you? Ape, monkey, something that we don't know?" asked Sparx. "I am Mark "Mustang" Jurkiewicz. I am a Dragonlord. I am a human being. You will learn about me some other time." said Mark. "A Dragonlord? There are only Dragon Kings." said Cynder. "That's what you think. Enough chit chat, time to get out of here and meet up with the others." "You mean Ignitus?" asked Spyro. "Yes and someone who loves you very much and brought you into this world." said Mark. 'Who could it be?' thought Spyro. As they turned and left the cave, they stopped, only to be confronted with Gallanoth, the new ape king and his best men. **


	10. Spyro's Powers Return

**Chapter 9-(Spyro's Powers Return)**

**Cynder, Spyro, Sparx and Hunter all stood in fear. All except Mark that is, he is used to these outnumbered battles. "Well it seems that the Lord has returned, and that Spyro, and Cynder have reawaken." said Gallanoth. "Hey wait, a second what about me? You forgot about me!" said Sparx. 'Oh my God Sparx do you ever shut up in bad situations like this?' thought Spyro. Gallanoth ignored Sparx. "Well it seems that Dark Master has picked a new King for Apes. I must say, you are stronger than Gaul. Anyways what do you want." said Mark. "Ha ha, the Dark Master wants you and your dragon dead. He wants also Spyro dead, but he wants Cynder." "Well to get to them you got to get through me first." said Mark coldly. "Very well, prepare to DIE!!" yelled Gallanoth. **

**The best of the Dark Army, were charging at them. Mark quickly pulled out his Fire sword and started slashing, stabbing and beheading. Hunter was shooting with great aim. Sparx was just flying around screaming that he is going to die. Cynder was also fighting back trying to avoid being kidnapped and taken back to the Dark Master. Spyro was also fighting but had a hard time, for his powers had not returned. Mark notice Spyro in his lack of strength so he got close to Spyro and helped him out. The apes then backed off and re-assembled. They circled around them and started to close in on the them. They were surrounded. Mark started swinging his sword like crazy, creating a fire spin and launched it at the apes. The apes wore armor, but the heat was intense. The heat was so hot that it started to melt. "Just pile up on them!" yelled Gallanoth. Before the apes piled on top of them, Spyro felt immense power going through him. Mark felt Spyro's power. "Looks like Spyro's Powers have Returned" said Mark. Sparx, Cynder, and Hunter turned and looked at Spyro who was now in the air preparing a Fire Fury. The apes closed in and at the last second Spyro released all of his Fury and send the Apes flying off of the mountain and to their death. Spyro returned to the ground, but instead of being tired out, he was on fire. His entire body was on fire. "No way. Spyro you have unlocked Inferno Fire. A much more advanced Element of Fire." said Mark. Spyro couldn't believe it and so did everyone else. Spyro then started to charge at enemies. As he charged at one with armor, the armor just vaporized and and the fire around Spyro went through the ape, leaving a nasty fire hole on the dead body. 'Wow Spyro is more powerful then I expected.' thought Mark. Spyro then set ablaze on the other apes. One by one they burned to ashes. Most of them started to jump off the cliff and plunged to their deaths. Spyro's Inferno Fury then stopped, and he felt tired. "Spyro are you all right?" asked Cynder. "Yeah. That Fury used most of my strength. I can hardly move." said Spyro. Spyro closed his eyes. "Spyro? Spyro!!" yelled Cynder. Spyro did not wake. "Ah don't worry about him, he just falls asleep most of the time out of nowhere." said Sparx. "I see." said Cynder. She turned and gasped as she saw only 1 ape remaining, the new Ape king Gallanoth, was burned badly. Mark walked up to him. He grabbed him by the neck and held him over the side of the cliff with one arm. "What does the Dark Master plan to do? Don't resist, it will only quicken your death." said Mark coldly. "I won't tell you anything. I rather die then tell you what we are up to." said Gallanoth. "Suit yourself." said Mark. He threw the ape into the air and then punched him hard in the chest. It send him flying down to the bottom. All they heard was Gallanoth screaming. They have defeated the best of the Dark Army.**

"**Mark, help. Spyro is not waking up!" said Cynder with so much worry. "Don't worry, it will take time for him to recover fully. Lets go home. Get close to me." said Mark. Hunter, Cynder, Sparx, and Spyro were close to Mark. Mark used his teleportation move and teleported them back home.**


	11. Some Questions Answered

**Chapter 10-(Some Questions Answered)**

**Spyro woke up. He was not at the Temple as he expected it to be. "Uhhh, Where am I?" said Spyro. He sat up and looked around. Cynder was next to him, and so was Sparx. "I feel so weird and different." As he got up he felt, bigger, much more stronger. "Something is wrong with me. Wake up guys!" said Spyro. He tried waking Cynder up. "Uhhhh just 5 more minutes, mom."Spyro then went to Sparx and tried waking him up. "Uhhh I don't want to go to school." said Sparx in his sleep. 'Jeez will these guys ever wake up?' thought Spyro. 'I might as well regret doing this' thought Spyro. He stood in between Cynder and Sparx and roared. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP THE EVIL DRAGON IS BACK!!" Sparx started flying around like crazy. "AHHHHHHHHH! OW MY EARS!!" said Cynder. "Sorry about that, you guys didn't wake up. Do any of you feel a little different?" asked Spyro. "Well you look different. My you look a whole lot better." said Cynder with a interest face. Spyro blushed when she said that. When Cynder got up, Spyro was shocked to see how more beautiful Cynder looked. "What is it?" asked Cynder. "A-a-a-a-a you look a whole lot, uhhh-s-ss-ss-se-sexier-I mean beautiful!" said Spyro. He was blushing a lot. Cynder was surprised to hear what Spyro just said. "Well, I guess thank you, Spyro." Cynder gave Spyro a smile. Sparx was still flying around until Spyro had enough of hearing him screaming. Spyro whacked him with his tail and Sparx flew to the wall. "Uhhhhhhhh, do you always have to hit me?" asked Sparx. "Well sometimes." said Spyro. "Uhhh, ok I am back to normal. Hey what the? Dude, you look different." said Sparx. "Yeah I know and so do you Sparx. Even Cynder looks different."said Spyro. "Well where the heck are we?" asked Spyro. "Well since you fell asleep, we managed to find out that the temple is taken over by the Dark Master and Army. We are hiding in some cave that is high in the mountains. Sparx fell asleep, then I." said Cynder. Spyro looked around and saw that they were in some sort of large room that had a bed, a window, a table with chairs, and a door. Just then a knock came from the door and opened. They turned to look and saw Ignitus. "Ignitus!! I am glad to see you!!" said Spyro. "Yes Spyro I am too. My you have changed, what did you do?" asked Ignitus. "I don't know, we are going to ask." "Well ask later now is time to eat breakfast, then you can ask your questions." **

**They all left the room and went to the dining room of the cave. There they saw Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, Mark, Elva, The Chronicler, Hunter, and Godith. On the table was sheep well roasted, deer well roasted, chicken, boar, pig, fruits, vegetables, and many more. Spyro looked at Elva. He wondered who she was. Elva turned to look at Spyro. "Spyro, come sit next to me." she said. Spyro went and sat next to her. He saw Cynder being asked to sit next to Godith, and Sparx was next to Spyro. They were all eating. Elva got herself sheep, Mark got pork chops, Terrador got lots of fruits and vegetables, Volteer got lots of lemons, Ignitus got deer, Cynder got some chicken, Godith got a well roasted pig, The Chronicler got lamb, and Hunter got birds.**

**Spyro didn't know what to eat. They all looked delicious. "What do you want Spyro?" asked Elva. "uhhhhh I think I will get uhhhh I don't know what to pick. They all look good" "Well I know just what you want." Elva got Spyro a little bit of everything. He felt embarrassed to have the most amount of food, but he was awful hungry. Just as he was about to eat the whole plate, Elva gave Spyro a fork and knife. "What are these for?" he asked. "You need some table matters, Spyro. Plus it will be a lot easier to eat with these." said Elva. "Can I ask you a question?" said Spyro. "What is it?" asked Elva. "Who are you?" Everyone around the table was quiet. "Well Spyro, my name is Elva. I am a Twilight Dragon. A dragon that uses light. I am also your mother." Spyro's eyes widened. "My mother?" "Yes and I am proud to have you as my son." She kissed Spyro on the forehead. "Eat your breakfast, otherwise it will be cold." said Elva. "Yes mother." said Spyro. He couldn't believe that he finally met his actual mom. **

**Cynder on the other hand, was a bit nervous sitting next to Godith. One reason was that, she looked evil. Cynder was afraid. She looked across the table and looked a Spyro. She mouthed to Spyro "Can you help me?" "Why?" he mouthed back. "I don't feel comfortable sitting next to this dragon!" mouthed Cynder. "Why don't you feel comfortable sitting next to me Cynder?" asked Godith. "A-I-uhhhh, ahhh, you seem to scare ma little bit." said Cynder. 'How did she hear me?!' thought Cynder. "Well sorry about scaring you, but you will be glad to have me around. For I am your older sister. I finally found you after all of these years." said Godith. Cynder was shocked and so was everyone else, besides Mark. Cynder looked at Godith. "You and I are sisters?" "Yes, even though I am extremely old." "But how can you and I be sisters? I didn't know about me having one." "That was the same thing that I thought when I read our mother's will. She told me that just before she died, she laid your egg in this world. I then came here with Mark to find you before the Dark Master. However, we were late and couldn't get you, for we were send back to our world. I thank Spyro, for freeing you from the Dark Master. I thought I lost you forever." "He he, no problem, glad to help anytime." said Spyro. Cynder still couldn't believe that Godith was her older sister.**

"**Well then, now that we got our family relationship filled in and understood, any of you three have questions?" asked Mark. "Yeah we all do and its the same one. Why do we look like older?" asked Sparx. "The Chronicler would answer your question." said Mark. "Well Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, it turns out that while you guys were at the Well of Souls, Spyro made a protective gem around you all. Freezing you all in Suspended Animation. Three years have gone by, and the effect of your Time Freeze has made you look older. Your body pretty much changed overnight while you were resting. So now you are three more years older. Making each of you 13 years old." Now they all knew the reason why they looked older and also why they feel stronger, and better looking.**


	12. Sparx Learns The Hard Way

**Chapter 11-(Sparx Learns the Hard Way)**

**After they finished eating breakfast, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, went back to the room they were sharing together. "So Spyro, what did you find out?" asked Cynder. "Well I found out that Elva, is my real mother. She is so beautiful. I just wonder who my father is." said Spyro. **

"**How about you Cynder, what did you find out?" asked Spyro. "I learned that I have a 5 billion year old sister, a 15 billion year old brother-in-law, and that I am an aunt of more than 550 children." said Cynder. "That doesn't so so bad." said Spyro. "Well I think that does, I mean at first you have no idea who you are, then you have no idea who your family is, then you find out that this big scary looking female dragon is your 5 billion year old sister and is married to a guy who is 3 times older than her and that you are responsible for more than 550 children if anything happens to the parents. I say that sucks."said Sparx. "Sparx do you ever SHUT THE HELL UP!!"yelled Cynder. She was really mad and upset. She couldn't bare it anymore. She left the room. "Nice job Sparx, you just have to hurt her feeling with that little mouth of yours. I just sometimes wonder why you never keep quite." **

**Spyro went after Cynder. He found her crying next to Godith. 'Oh great. Sparx is surely dead. He had it coming anyways. But how will I explain all of this to Godith?' thought Spyro. Spyro came a little closer. Cynder looked and saw Spyro. "Oh it's you. You probably came here to apologize for what Sparx said. No point Spyro, just go." Cynder turned away. Godith turned around and looked at Spyro hard. "What did your little dragonfly friend of yours say about my younger sister?!" Spyro looked into her eyes and saw nothing but anger. 'Once I tell her what Sparx said he is dead.' thought Spyro. So Spyro told Godith what Sparx said about Cynder. **

**Godith then left Spyro and Cynder together. The next thing they heard was Godith roaring and Sparx screaming for help. Spyro couldn't help but laugh at what was happening to Sparx. Cynder then started laughing. Mark came and asked what was all the screaming about and as soon as he saw Godith chasing Sparx, he started laughing too. Soon everyone heard and saw what was going on and started laughing. "AHHHHHH!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!! SERIOUSLY SOMEBODY HELP!!" The chase went on for more than 10 minutes until Godith cornered Sparx. "Time for you to learn the hard way why you should not mess with me or my family" said Godith coldly. "Godith don't please!" said Spyro. Godith looked at Spyro as a enemy. 'Guess I shouldn't have said that.' "I won't unless Sparx apologizes to Cynder and that he gets his wings broken by Cynder. I ain't joking." "Well that seems fair to me!" said Cynder with an happy evil smile on her face. "Ohhh ok fine." "WHAT?!" yelled Sparx. Godith caught Sparx in her hands and then gave him to Cynder. "Here you go, have fun." said Godith with a smile on her face. "You will wish you have said anything about me." said Cynder. Spyro turned away towards the window and looked at the view. All he heard was 2 snaps, Sparx screaming in pain and saying he was sorry over a million times. Spyro and the others learned what happened of you mess with either Cynder or Godith.**


	13. Spyro and Cynder Learn Some New Moves

**Chapter 12-(Spyro and Cynder Learn New Moves)**

**Things got back to normal after what Cynder and Godith did to Sparx. Sparx had his wings and mouth broken by Cynder. Cynder felt more happy afterwards and that she spent more time with her sister, Godith. Godith told Cynder how life was for her in her world. Godith then taught Cynder some more advanced Dark Moves, like Mind Control, Fear, Death, and Poison. Godith also taught Cynder how to heal. That was a surprise to everyone, except Mark, for Godith was mostly Dark and that a Dark dragon can learn to heal. Cynder's training went well. **

**Now Spyro's training was a little different. He asked Ignitus to train him for Inferno. It took a while to get the Inferno Fire element to Spyro for it took a lot of more energy then Spyro had expected. The hard part was for Spyro to do Inferno Fire Fury. It took a lot of energy and every time he used it Spyro passed out. For more than a month, he learned how to stop passing out. Soon he managed to do Inferno Fire Fury twice without passing out. Spyro felt more powerful and so did Cynder. Mark was watching both of them and was surprised to see how powerful they were. 'Well they passed the Advance test, but it will require more than just luck to learn my moves.' thought Mark. **

**Spyro wanted to learn more but he couldn't since his other elements hadn't been reawakened. Cynder however finished her training with Godith and wanted to now learn from Mark. But Mark said that she wasn't ready yet. For learning his moves were way more complexed and hard to use. It also took a large amount of energy to use too. He told her that she will be ready when she is older and when Spyro masters the rest of the Advanced Elements. Spyro had to then master, Shocking Electricity, Chilling Ice, and Shattering Earth. Spyro and Cynder couldn't wait to learn Mark's most complicated and most advanced moves.**


	14. A Disturbing Nightmare

**Chapter 13-(A Disturbing Nightmare)**

**Few days have gone by, Sparx was feeling better but still couldn't talk. Godith, Elva and Mark left the cave, to go help some nearby towns and friends. Hunter left to go on an adventure that he had to do. The rest stayed in the cave waiting for them to return. It was a long day for Spyro, for he has finally mastered Inferno Fire. Spyro was extremely tired and went to sleep. Spyro couldn't keep his mind off of Cynder, for she was looking more beautiful than before. Spyro was dreaming about her. Cynder with her gray-black scales, reflecting off from the moonlight. The Silver arrow on her forehead, shining brightly from the moonlight. Spyro couldn't resit going to her. But when he got to Cynder, his dream became a nightmare. He then saw a dark mist swirling around Cynder. Spyro wanted to help but it was too late, for when the mist subsided, Cynder was once again evil. Standing next to her was the Dark Master, laughing evilly. Spyro charged at the Dark Master, but all he felt was a sudden shock. Dark Electricity, coming from the Dark Master. Spyro was screaming in pain. Cynder came to him and said. "It's so sad that this must end this way, little one." Cynder had an evil smile on her face. "N-N-NO CYNDER DON'T!!" yelled Spyro. Cynder lifted her tail up and brought it down on Spyro. Just as he was about to be cut into 2, he saw the Dark Master stopping her. But when Spyro looked closely at the Dark Master, he didn't see a dark mist. All he saw was a purple dragon, holding Cynder's tail from cutting Spyro into 2. Spyro heard him say. "Son, if you wish to know more about me, meet me at the Temple Balcony before sunset." Spyro then woke up. He was at the cave. Spyro looked at the window and saw the sun was starting to set 'I have to meet this dragon. Is he the Dark Master? If he is, then why did he save me?' thought Spyro with so much confusion. He looked around and saw everyone else was sleeping. Spyro left the cave and flew to the Temple.**


	15. A Horrifying Trick

**Chapter 14-(A Horrifying Trick)**

**Spyro flew to the Temple. When he got there, he saw a purple dragon on the Balcony. Spyro looked at the horizon, the sun was setting. Spyro was wondering who this purple dragon was. The purple dragon turned and saw Spyro. He had a smile on his face. 'Just in time.' thought the purple dragon. But when he turned and looked at the sun, he was shocked. The sun was near gone. He felt his body being taken over by something. "NO SPYRO FLY AWAY!!" said the dragon. Spyro looked and saw the dragon, turning into dark. Spyro then realized, that the purple dragon soon turned into the Dark Master. "Hahaha nice try you fool, but you were a little bit slow." said the Dark Master. Spyro saw the Dark Master and turned to fly away. But he couldn't. He was being pulled in by some force. He watched in horror as he was heading straight towards the Dark Master. The Dark Master turned and had a evil smile on his face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said the Dark Master. Spyro wanted to turn away and not look at him, but the Dark Master was controlling his actions. "Awww, feeling scared?" said the Dark Master sarcastically. "Care to join my side, son?" asked the Dark Master. "N-N-NO!!" yelled Spyro. Spyro felt pain going around his body. He knew the Dark Master was torturing him. He wanted Spyro to join, but Spyro would rather die instead of joining. "Well sorry but it seems to me you have no other choice, Spyro." The Dark Master laughed. Spyro looked and saw the Dark Master placing his hand on Spyro's head. "Welcome to the crew. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Spyro felt darkness filling him. He screamed with so much agonizing pain. Then it was over. "Rise my son" said the Dark Master. "Yes Master." said Spyro. Spyro was now dark, his eyes were white but there was no pupil. "What do you wish me to do Master?" asked Evil Spyro. "I want you to go to where you were just staying at. Kill everyone, and bring Cynder to me." said the Dark Master. "Yes my Master it will be done." said Evil Spyro, and he left the temple to the cave in the mountain.**


	16. Tragedy

**Chapter 15-(Tragedy)**

**It was morning when everyone woke up, inside the cave. Cynder was worried, for she did not see Spyro. "Where is Spyro?" asked Ignitus. "I'm here."said Evil Spyro. Everyone turned and saw what Spyro was. "NO!! SPYRO!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" asked Ignitus with so much shock. "I got new powers and now I will kill you." said Evil Spyro. He charged at Ignitus, but was knocked to the side by Terrador's tail whip. "You will pay for that." said Evil Spyro. All the elders charged at Evil Spyro. Evil Spyro then vanished. "Where did he go?" said Terrador. "Right here you pathetic idiot." said Evil Spyro. When Terrador turned around and saw Evil Spyro, Evil Spyro cut Terrador's throat. Terrador was bleeding badly and he then fell down and was gasping for air. Evil Spyro then stabbed Terrador through the heart. "NO SPYRO STOP!!" shouted Cynder. Evil Spyro turned and looked hard at Cynder. "The Dark Master wants you, I will make sure he will get you." said Evil Spyro. Again he was knocked to the side but this time by the Chronicler. "Bad move old man." Evil Spyro unleashed his Evil Time Fury at the Chronicler. The Chronicler was fast, but Evil Spyro was faster. Evil Spyro got behind The Chronicler and then stabbed him through the head. The Chronicler fell dead. "SPYRO PLEASE STOP!!" yelled Ignitus. Evil Spyro ignored him. He charged at Volteer, but Volteer caught Spyro in a electric cage. "HAHAHA DO you think that an Electric Cage will stop me?" said Evil Spyro. Evil Spyro broke free and then caught Volteer in his Dark Electric Cage. Volteer was screaming in pain. "Good night smart brain." said Evil Spyro with an evil smile. The cage turned into a giant dark lightning spear, and Evil Spyro threw it at Volteer which hit him perfectly in the heart. Volteer fell dead. He then turned and looked at Cyril. "Time to melt away." said Evil Spyro. He then unleashed his Dark Fire Fury at Cyril. Cyril was burning alive. The Dark Fire melted off Cyril's scales and started burning the insides of Cyril. Cyril was burned to ashes. Cynder and Sparx were in the room that they were in. Cynder was crying, fearing that she might die or be taken back to the Dark Master by Spyro. Evil Spyro turned and looked at Ignitus. Ignitus was shocked, terrified, and stunned. Evil Spyro walked slowly towards him. "Now it is your turn to die." said Evil Spyro coldly. "Please Spyro why, TELL ME WHY!!" yelled Ignitus. "You will find out once you are dead." As Evil Spyro was about to cut Ignitus's head off, he then felt a powerful, sharp, and painful blow to his head, and was send flying to the wall. He was knocked out cold, and he returned to normal.**

**Spyro woke up, he was chained to a wall. His head felt like it was cracked into millions of pieces. Spyro looked and saw 3 bodies covered with a cloak and small urn."What happened and who are they?" said Spyro. Spyro looked around and saw Mark. Spyro was glad to see him, but Mark wasn't. "Why Spyro, tell me, why the did you do this?!" yelled Mark. His hair was red, and so was his eyes. Spyro knew that he was really mad. "I-I-I-I..." WHAT?! SAY IT ALREADY!!" yelled Mark. "I had a dream that Cynder was evil again and that a purple dragon saved me. He then told me to meet him at the Temple Balcony." said Spyro with so much fear. "A purple dragon told you to meet him at the Temple Balcony? How can you be so STUPID SPYRO!!" yelled Mark. "You know that the Dark Master is at the Temple. You knew. Yet didn't you think it could've been all a trick? A FREAKING MIND TRICK!! HE FOOLED YOU SO YOU CAN GO AND GET CORRUPTED BY HIS DARK POWERS!! BECAUSE OF THAT WE GOT VOLTEER, CYRIL, TERRADOR, AND THE CHRONICLER DEAD!!" yelled Mark. Spyro was crying and Mark left the room. Elva then came, Spyro was still crying. "How could you do this? I loved you with all my heart and this is what I get? A son who turns evil against his friends and family and decides to kill them?! You are no son of mine!" Elva started to cry and ran out of the room. Spyro was more hurt than before. He killed 4 friends, lost another due to his actions, and his mother abandons him saying that he is no son of her. Spyro was sobbing and couldn't stop. He wished he was killed in his nightmare instead of him being tricked and killed his own friends. He wish he was never born.**


	17. Remorse and Forgiveness

**Chapter 16-(Remorse and Forgiveness)**

**Spyro was chained onto the wall for more than a month. Spyro refused to eat, nor drink. He wanted to die, for what he did. He never meant to hurt them. But it was too late. Mark was back to normal and understood what had truly happened to Spyro. Elva was still upset about what Spyro did and she hadn't looked at nor cared about him since. Spyro wanted to run to his mother and say how sorry he is. But every time he called for her, she ignored him as if he was never born. Spyro hasn't seen Cynder, Sparx, Godith or Ignitus since the tragedy. Mark came with a set of keys and was taking Spyro off the wall. "Spyro, look I am sorry for what I said and did to you, I just lost it because I don't want to see my friends being taken over by evil." "It's ok" said Spyro weakly. "I just wish I was killed in my nightmare. Now my mom won't love me anymore and my friends think I am a traitor." said Spyro. "Spyro, your mom still loves you, she just lost trust in you. She won't lose your love. She won't." said Mark. "Thanks." said Spyro with a smile. "You really got to eat." said Mark. "I know so what are we going to eat?" asked Spyro. "Just follow me." said Mark. **

**They left the room and went to the dining table. He saw Cynder and Sparx, but they were sitting near Godith. Godith saw Spyro and kept her eye on him. Spyro knew that Godith wanted to just kill him. "Relax darling." said Mark. "Just stay away from my sister." said Godith coldly. Spyro saw his mom. He wanted to hug her so much and say how sorry he was. Elva looked at him. "Hi mother." said Spyro with a weak smile. Elva didn't respond all she did was turn away. Spyro felt as if his world was falling apart. Spyro then saw Ignitus but he knew that Ignitus would not say anything back. "Spyro, come here" said Ignitus. "But..." "Just come Spyro, I do not hate you." said Ignitus. Spyro felt a little happy. Spyro sat next to Ignitus. Mark sat next to Spyro. "Spyro I know what happened to you a month ago, was not your fault. It was the Dark Masters fault. He corrupted your mind and made you his new servant. If it wasn't for Mark, you would've been under the Dark Masters full control. That is the reason why your head hurts so badly." said Ignitus. "Well I guess I should say thank you Mark." "No problem just be careful next time." said Mark. **

**They ate silently afterwards and when Spyro looked up to see his mother, he saw a tear in her eye. Spyro went to his mom and asked. "Mom, what's wrong?" Elva looked down at Spyro. "Oh Spyro I can't be mad at you forever. I know what happened to you was not your fault. I am sorry for what I said to you a month ago." She hugged Spyro and kissed him. Spyro felt more happy. His mother did love him, Mark was right. **

**When Cynder left the table, Spyro went after her, only to be picked up by Godith and carried to another room. She dropped Spyro and looked at him. "Spyro, like your mother, I can't stay mad at you forever. I should've taught you how to resit Dark Control. It is my fault that I let you fall prey to the Dark Master." said Godith with sorrow. "Hey it's all right. I know I made a stupid move, I should've trusted my instincts." said Spyro. "Now Spyro, it won't be easy for you and Cynder. She is afraid of you after what happened. Be careful, since I taught her some of my moves. She might try and hurt you. If not she will try and fly away from you." said Godith.**

**Spyro went to Cynder. She was at the mouth of the cave, watching the sun rise. 'I just hope she will not be afraid of me' thought Spyro. Spyro walked to her, Cynder turned around to see Spyro. She was about to fly away from him, but he stopped her. "Cynder, Please wait!" said Spyro. Cynder stopped. Spyro looked into her eyes and saw fear in it. "Look I am really sorry about what happened to us a month ago. I didn't mean for it to happen. I had a dream about you, of how beautiful you looked. But then you were turned to evil by the Dark Master. I didn't know what was happening. I am sorry about me scaring you. Please forgive me." said Spyro with remorse. Cynder looked at him and finally said. "Spyro, I know that you didn't mean for any of this to happen. When I saw you being evil I thought that I lost you for good." She rested her head on Spyro's shoulder. "I'm just glad you are not dead and not submitted to the dark side like I was." said Cynder. Spyro looked and saw a tear in her eye. He wiped it off. "Don't worry, we will make sure that will not happen again to both of us." **


	18. A Horrifying Truth

**Chapter 17-(A Horrifying Truth)**

**The day went by quickly and Spyro was happy that everyone actually liked him. Spyro was glad that Sparx didn't have to witness him being evil and killing everyone. But Sparx still liked him no matter what. As everyone went to sleep, Spyro wanted to make sure that he wouldn't fall for that trick again. He tried his best to stay up, but it was no use. Spyro soon fell asleep. Spyro again had a nightmare. He was evil again and he was killing everyone. He couldn't wake up for it took over his mind. Spyro was watching in horror as his evil self was killing everyone. He saw himself grabbing a hold of Cynder. She was screaming for help but Godith was not there, neither was Mark nor Elva. Just the dead elders. As the evil Spyro was about to turn Cynder into evil once more, he saw again the purple dragon. He attacked the evil Spyro and send him flying to the wall, knocking Evil Spyro out. "Son, listen to me. You must meet me. It is important. Sorry about what happened last time, bring Ignitus with you. Leave now." Spyro woke up. He ran to Ignitus and woke him up. "What is it Spyro?" asked Ignitus. "We have to meet this purple dragon. He says it is important and that you should come with me, to meet him." said Spyro. "All right fine, but this better not be another trick like last time." said Ignitus. Mark came and asked what was going on. Spyro explained everything to him. "All right fine, you can go, but Ignitus and I will be there, making sure that it ain't another trick again. The three of them left the cave and flew to the temple. It was dark but the Sun was rising slowly. When they arrived they saw a dragon on the Temple Balcony. "Spyro are you sure about this? I have a feeling that this will be another trick." said Ignitus. Just then apes circled around them. 'Oh no it is another trick' thought Spyro. "The Dark Master wants you three." said the ape commander. "Fine then, we will go quietly." said Mark. Spyro and Ignitus thought this was a trick again, but with Mark around they feel safe. They all went to the Temple and the ape commander left and told the Dark Master about the news. "Excellent, they might as well be useful." said the Dark Master. Spyro and Ignitus were scared out of their wits when they saw the Dark Master. Mark was standing still like a stone wall. Mark wanted to attack but he knew it wasn't a good idea. "I need you young Spyro, to come with me. I have something to show you that might surprise you." said The Dark Master. Spyro looked at Mark. "Go, but be careful." said Mark. Spyro went with the Dark Master and followed him to the main room of the Temple. "What is it that you want?" asked Spyro. "Well I feel a little good today, and I thought that you might as well find out who your father is." said The Dark Master. "Yes I do." said Spyro. "Very well. Lay down, and close your eyes. I will show you." said the Dark Master.**

**Spyro felt the Dark Master sending Spyro back through time. When he woke up, he found himself on the Temple Balcony standing next to a Purple Dragon. Spyro looked at him and asked "Who are you?" The purple dragon was shocked to see a young purple dragon standing next to him, out of nowhere. "Well who are you?" asked the purple dragon. "My name is Spyro." "Spyro? It can't be! My newborn will be named Spyro. That means you are my son! But where did you come from?" asked the purple dragon. "Well I don't know but I think I was send back through time." "It doesn't matter. You are my son from the future." said the Purple Dragon. "Then it means that you are my father." said Spyro. "Well son, I am Falzar, just so you know my name." "Well Dad, what are we going to do now?" asked Spyro. "Son, first we must tell your mother and the others that you are my son from the future. Let's go find your mother." Spyro followed his Father, Falzar and met his mom, Elva. "Elva, guess who has arrived?" said Falzar. "Who?" she turned and looked and saw Spyro. "Is that our son?!" "Yes sweetheart it is! He is from the Future!" Elva ran towards Spyro and hugged him. "My son, my sweet, dear, beloved son!" Elva continued to hug him and kiss him. "Well Mom, it is nice to see both of you here. Where am I, the actual me?" asked Spyro. "Oh yes, your egg. Come with us darling." said Elva. They took him to the vault and showed him where he was. Spyro was surprised to see where he was and that there were so many other dragon eggs. "See son, that is you over there. You have the most comfortable place in the whole vault." said Falzar. Spyro couldn't help but wonder. If his father is the Dark Master, then why is he so nice? They looked out the window and say that it was getting dark. "Well it is time to sleep. Let's go darling." said Elva. Spyro followed his mother, Elva and his father, Falzar to where they were sleeping. Spyro was surprised to see where they were sleeping. They were in a large room with a very large bed. It had the best view from the Temple. "Come now son, we are going to sleep." said Falzar. Spyro was in between them when they were on the bed. "Mom, Dad? Will I see you tomorrow? I don't want to leave yet." said Spyro. "Darling, baby, you will see us tomorrow. Don't you worry." said Elva. So they all slept peacefully.**

**The next day came and Spyro woke up to see that he was still in bed with his parents. 'I'm still confused, if the Dark Master is my father, Falzar, then why is he so nice?' thought Spyro. A knock came from the door and opened. Spyro saw Mark and Godith. Mark looked a lot different. His hair was much shorter, but it was still gold and had the spiky style. (Super Sayain 1 style) He still had a well-built body. Godith was less evil looking. "Well good morning Spyro, how are you feeling?" asked Mark. "I feel fine. I feel happy." said Spyro. "You don't need to tell us why or how you got here. As long as you have a good time." said Godith. Falzar and Elva then woke up. "Morning sleepy heads." said Mark. "Oh good morning Mark, Godith, Son." said Falzar. "Time to eat. Let's go son." said Elva. **

**They all went to the dining room. There Spyro met Ignitus, Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer. He was happy to see them all alive. "Falzar, who is that?" asked Ignitus. "Why Ignitus, it is your godson, Spyro!" said Falzar with such joy. Spyro couldn't believe that Ignitus was his godfather. Spyro was greeted by the other Guardians. They all sat together and were asking Spyro how he got here. He told them that he was sent back through time by someone. He didn't want them to know it was the Dark Master, and he didn't want to see Mark in another rage. **

**A few days went by and Spyro loved his parents more than ever. Spyro was worried to tell his father that he is the Dark Master in the future. "Son, what's wrong?" asked Falzar. "Dad the reason why that I went through time and came back is because, you in the future are the Dark Master." said Spyro. "Me? The Dark Master? HAHA! Now that is a little weird. Maybe it is someone else son." "No Dad it really is you, I just can't believe that you are the Dark Master. WHY?!" asked Spyro who had a tear in his eye. Elva wiped it off him. "You want to know why son? The reason why is because, the dark side has so much power and I have so much pride in controlling the Dark." said Falzar. Spyro then saw Falzar's scales turn black. "You have no idea what it is to be the most powerful, strongest dragon in the world!!" Spyro knew that wasn't his father's talk. He would never say that. Elva gasped in horror and she held Spyro close to her. "Don't you dare talk or come near our son." said Elva coldly. "Don't listen to your mother son, join me and get everything you have always wanted. If you don't I will kill you." said the Dark Master. Spyro started to cry and Elva took him far away from his father. "D-D-Dad, you just can't be. YOU CAN'T BE LIKE THIS!!" yelled Spyro while crying. The world that he was in was slowly disappearing and then he fell asleep. **

**When Spyro woke up, he was not back at the temple, except this time he was at a golden Palace, where saw his godfather, Ignitus. "Spyro are you all right?" "Yes I am fine. What happened?" asked Spyro. "The Dark Master has made you fall asleep and you experienced his memories haven't you?" "Yes Ignitus. I learned that you are my godfather, in which case I am happy that you are, but I also learned that the Dark Master is my father. Why is he like that?!" said Spyro with tears in his eyes. "Spyro you will learn the real truth from Mark. The Dark Master fooled you into thinking that he is your father. You will learn more from Mark." said Ignitus. "Well where is he?" asked Spyro. Mark then came with Elva, Godith, Cynder, and Sparx. "Mark what happened?"asked Ignitus. "The Dark Army reached the cave that we were in. I rushed there in an instant, and fought with all my might. But there were to many. So I grabbed everyone and flew away from the mountain, to here the Golden Palace. It is a good thing that the Dark Army and Master do not know where this place is. We should be safe for certain here." said Mark. "Mark, I must ask you something."said Spyro. "If it is about your father then, no the Dark Master is not your real Father. Falzar is your real father, the purple dragon that you always saw in your dream. He will contact with you once more and try to talk to you personally." said Mark. "But if Falzar is my Father, then why is he the Dark Master?" "You will learn why, when Falzar, your father calls you." said Mark. The Palace door's opened and everyone turned and looked to see who came out. A golden dragon named Leon came and greeted them all. **


	19. Royal Living

**Chapter 18-(Royal Living)**

**As Leon made his way down to meet them all, Spyro was surprised to see what he was. A Gold dragon, he was well-built and he looked really young. "Mark the Dragonlord, how nice of you to drop by and bring some of your friends along."said Leon. "Yes Leon, I am glad to see you too. How is everyone?" "Oh everyone that you left for me to take care of, are doing well. None of them left the Palace yet, they fear of the Dark Master." "Yes I no but don't worry, they are safe." Leon then greeted the others. He met Godith, then he met Ignitus, then Cynder, then Elva, then Sparx, and finally Spyro. "Is this the Purple Dragon, Spyro?" asked Leon. "Yes my name is Spyro. It is an honor to meet you Leon." said Spyro. "No Spyro, it is an honor to meet you." said Leon. Spyro felt for a few seconds that he was king. "Come into my home, you will find it big enough for everyone else." said Leon. They all followed Leon into the Palace. **

**As they made their way into the Palace, they first had to be checked for any weapons. "Please remove all of your weapons. I do not want trouble in the Palace." said Leon. Spyro had nothing on him so he went through, followed by Cynder, Sparx, Ignitus, Elva, then Godith. "Mark aren't you coming?" asked Cynder. "Hold on. Let me remove all of my weapons." "Oh boy here we go again." said Godith. They watched as Mark removed his Fire sword, then he removed some daggers, knives, and small blades. He then remembered about the rest of his weapons. "Oh hold on. Let's see what do I have left." He pulled out 2 IMI Desert Eagles, then he pulled out a AN50 Sniper Rifle from his left side, then a Benelli Shotgun from the right side, then he pulled out an M16 from his back, then a AN94 from his front, then he pulled out an RPG that was somewhere on him, then a M61 Vulcan Machine Gun from somewhere that was on him, then he pulled out 3 grenades from every pocket that he had. "Yeah that is all." Everyone looked at him stunned to see how protective he his. "What? You really expect me to carry only a fire sword, nothing else?" "Uhhh yeah?" said Sparx. "Whatever let's move on." said Mark.**

**They continued their way into the Palace, they went past the Main doors of the Palace and entered into a beautiful garden. Cynder gasped and saw at how beautiful it was. "Ohhh those flowers are so pretty. I wish I had them." said Cynder. "Well you can have them but you can only pick them when it is growing season. We take the old ones, then plant new ones every year." said Leon. "When is growing season?" asked Cynder. "In 2 weeks you can pick as many as you want." said Leon. **

**They then continued on and entered the Main Palace room. When they entered, Spyro and Cynder were surprised to see at how many dragons there were in the main room. There were fire, ice, earth, electricity, wind, all kinds of dragons. They all turned and looked to see who were the new ones. They were all shocked to see Mark, Ignitus, Elva, and Spyro. Yet they were scared to see Godith, and Cynder. "Relax my people, for they are not enemies but friends." said Leon. Everyone was relieved and continued doing what they were doing before. **

"**Well I guess you guys have been introduced to everyone around here. Feel free to do what you want. There is 2 extremely large library, 10 huge dining room, 30 kitchens, 24 spas, 15 hot spas, 20 training rooms, 6 shallow and 6 deep swimming pool, 5 gardens, over 2,000 rooms, more than 30 floors, 3 schools, but they won't open due to the Dark Master and Army, 1,500 bathrooms, a throne room, 3 art gallery museums, 20 jewelry stores, 10 perfume stores, 15 beauty salons, 2 large concert halls, and 4 history museums. Have fun." said Leon. Godith, Cynder, and Elva all went to the nearest Spa. "Hmph, women" said Mark. Sparx went to the garden to eat some butterflies, Ignitus went to fire training room, Mark just started walking around exploring the palace, and Spyro went to the History Museum.**


	20. The History of Dragons

**Chapter 19-(History of Dragons) **

**Everyone was having a good time at the Palace. Spyro felt so special because he was the only purple dragon in the palace. As he went to the Dragon's History Museum, he couldn't help but meet all the dragons that were their. Almost all of the females wanted to have Spyro, but all of them were not good for him. The males, were jealous because they were losing attention but where honored to meet Spyro. **

**When Spyro reached to the Dragon's History Museum, he looked at the paper that was outside telling what was in this Museum, Famous dragons, special dragons, dragon kings, culture and lifestyle of dragons, and finally wars that dragons fought. Spyro decided to go in and learn about more of his race. As Spyro went in he was surprised to find Mark in the history museum. "Mark what are you doing here?" asked Spyro. "Well Spyro, it just seems to me that I have an extra ticket for a tour of Dragon's History. You in?" asked Mark. "Yes I want to learn more about my race." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go learn. That is for you to learn." said Mark with a smile on his face. **

**Mark and Spyro were having a good time. Spyro was interested in finding out who his ancestors were, he surprised to see how long dragons have lived in this world, for more than 10,000 years they lived in this world. He then learned on who was the First Male and Female dragons of this world. To his surprise, they were not Mark and Godith. "Why aren't you two the first ones?" asked Spyro. "That is what everyone is confused at, Me and Godith are from another world, and plus we are older than this dragon's race so we are not the founders of dragons."said Mark. The names were hard to read because it sounded so confusing. 'I'll just look them up in the library.' thought Spyro. **

**As they made their way to the Dragon Kings, Spyro asked the tour guide "Are there any other Dragonlord's besides Mark?" Everyone turned and looked at Mark, the only Dragonlord that they have heard and seen of. "Young Spyro, we never had Dragonlord's before, until Mark came into this world, being the first Dragonlord. However there are no others." said the tour guide. Spyro then asked Mark. "Why is that you are the only Dragonlord?" "I'm not the only Dragonlord, Spyro. There are more but most of them died and didn't pass down their Dragon Amulet to their Heir. There were only 25,000 Dragonlord's, only few remain." said Mark. **

**Spyro then turned his attention about Dragon Kings and he learned that the first Dragon King is Bahaumt, and the youngest and current Dragon King is Leon. He became a Dragon King as soon as he was born. "Leon is the youngest and current Dragon King? How can he be? I thought Dragon Kings were a little older." said Spyro. "Yes Spyro, most of them are." Mark then whispered in Spyro's ear. "The only reason why he is the youngest Dragon King is because his parents died before he hatched." "Oh, that's tragic." said Spyro. "I know and seriously don't tell anyone about this, but Leon doesn't like females." whispered Mark. Spyro was shocked. "So Leon is.." "Yeah" "But shouldn't he be live..." "Yeah he should be." said Mark. "I be careful around him if I were you." said Mark.**

**They moved onto Special Dragons. This what Spyro was interested in. He wanted to know if his father is in this room and if possible him. Spyro learned that the first Purple Dragon to be born was Malefor. Spyro looked at Mark who had an angry face. "Mark what's wrong." "Just listen to what they have to say about Malefor." said Mark. Spyro listened and learned that Malefor is the Dark Master. 'There is no way in hell, that he is my father.' thought Spyro. Spyro looked at all the other statues and portraits of the other Purple Dragons. He did see his father, Falzar, saying that he fought in the war against the apes. Next to Falzar was empty. Spyro knew that it was going to be his. Everyone on the tour looked at Spyro and looked at the empty space next to Falzar. "Just so you know Spyro, you will be up here once the Dark Master is gone. For the supplies needed to make your statue is held, and that you are in your adult form yet to be painted and made." said Mark. **

**They then moved onto the wars that dragons had been through. The first one was the one that started it all. Dragons vs Apes and Humans. Spyro was shocked to learn that Mark was an enemy. "When this war was happening where you on the humans?" asked Spyro. "Oh no, the humans in this world were extremely stupid. They had no idea how to kill a dragon. Jeez through the heart or head and the dragons are down. Plus the apes were much more smarter then humans." said Mark. Spyro then learned that because of Malefor, he betrayed the dragons for what they did to him. He ended the war between Dragons and Humans. But the war between Dragons and the Apes or Dark Army was still going on ever since. This war was the longest lasting. 'It started 1,000 years ago and it will finish when I get rid of the Dark Master and his army" thought Spyro.**

**They then moved on to culture and lifestyles of dragons. Spyro learned that each dragon has its certain strength and weakness. He couldn't believe that there was no weakness for a Purple Dragon. It didn't matter whether Malefor, or the Dark Master was a purple dragon, he was still going to kill him and his army. He and Mark learned of what kind of children each certain dragon would have. A Purple male or female dragon can have any kind of dragon. The only thing was, there was never a purple female dragon. There are mixtures and Spyro learned that if a fire mated with a ice they would have a fire and ice child or something known as a compound child. Mixture of two elements. **

**They came to the end of the tour and left the Museum. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Mark. "I really don't know, I might as well teach you how to fight my physical moves which are pretty good. Want to go the the physical and fight training room?" asked Mark. "YES!" said Spyro. He was happy that he was going to learn some new moves from Mark that did not require energy, but strength, stamina, and power.**


	21. Spyro and Cynder Learn

**Chapter 20-(Spyro and Cynder Learn Mark's Human Physical Moves)**

**While Spyro and Mark where walking to the physical training room, they met along the way Cynder, Elva, and Godith. Spyro felt his heart jump when he saw Cynder. Cynder had lipstick on her, her nails were painted red, she got a pair of emerald earrings, which brings the color of her eyes out. Her horns were sharpened really well. She also got a sapphire ring. Spyro was in awe. He felt his heart pumping like crazy. "Spyro. Spyro!" yelled Cynder. "Ahhh, yes?" he said. "You like how I look?" Cynder asked. "Yes, I must say those emerald earrings bring the color of your eyes out." Cynder blushed a little and so did Spyro. "Thank you Spyro, you are so nice to me, unlike the rest of these dragons that are living in this place." said Cynder with little sadness. "Hey don't worry about them, you have a nice sister, a brother-in-law, and some friends that are not evil." said Spyro. Cynder smiled. "Thank you Spyro, you always make me feel so much better. Anyways what did you do with Mark?" asked Cynder. "We went to the Dragon History Museum and learned more about the Dragon Kings, all the purple dragons that were born, the wars that we fought in, the culture and lifestyles and then we learned about what kind of children would get when 2 dragons of either the same, or different element mated. I found out that since I am a purple dragon, I can have any kid that I want no matter what the element of my mate is." said Spyro. "Oh that sounds interesting. Where are you guys going to now?" "Well we are going to the physical training room, and learn Mark's physical moves. Care to join?" "I'd love to." Elva and Godith left to some other stores, so Cynder didn't mind. **

**When they got there, Cynder asked Mark. "What kind of physical moves? Human or dragon?" "Both." said Mark. They entered and got a room that was big enough for Mark's Dragon size, yet Spyro and Cynder didn't know that. They started to work on humans physical moves. Spyro and Cynder managed to do Dragonthrow, then Super Dragon Fist which tired them out, then they learned Jackhammer, then Meteor Bash, and finally Face Breaker. Spyro and Cynder learned those moves pretty fast, but were extremely tired and they could hardly get up. "You guys want to continue or rest and continue tomorrow?" asked Mark. "Phew, tomorrow jeez. That was fun, how about you Cynder, what do you think?" She was panting and gasping for air, for she did the moves faster than Spyro and much more harder. "It was fun. I can't wait for tomorrow so we can learn Mark's Dragon Physical Moves. But first let's eat something." Cynder said. "I agree with you, let's eat something first then we go sleep ok." said Mark. **

**They all met together with Ignitus, Sparx, Elva, and Godith at one of the large dining room. There was so much food that they have never seen and they all looked delicious. They all got what they want to fill their stomach's up. While they were eating, Mark asked everyone. "What did you guys all do today?" Elva and Godith went to the spas and then jewelry store with Cynder, then they went to the perfume store and bought the most finest perfume there was. "I must say you two smell really good." said Mark with a smile. Godith and Elva blushed. Ignitus told them that he trained many fire dragons and compound dragons. Sparx told them that he spent most of the time chasing butterflies. Spyro and Cynder told them what they did with Mark. "Well I am glad that tomorrow you will learn his Dragon Physical Moves. All I got to say is that they are not easy." said Godith. "If you guys do finish it and learn all of Mark's moves, I will gladly take Spyro and train him on Darkness. You have to know how to resit evil Spyro." "I know that Godith, can't wait to learn it." said Spyro. They all finished eating and they all went to their rooms. They were all together on the top floor, in which case the rooms were humongous. Spyro got his own room for once since he mostly shared it with Sparx, Elva got her own, Ignitus got his, Mark and Godith both got theirs, and Sparx decided to sleep in the garden where it was peace and quite. They all went to sleep easily. All that is except for Leon. He was outside Spyro's room.**


	22. Love Confusion

**Chapter 21-(Love Confusion)**

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MALE & MALE. READERS DISCRESION IS ADVISED!! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNDED!!)**

**While everyone was sleeping peacefully, Leon made went into Spyro's room. Leon saw Spyro sleeping on the bed peacefully. Leon started to talk quietly. "Ah Spyro, you look so beautiful in the moonlight. I knew the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one." Leon crept closer and closer to Spyro. "My my how good you look." Leon felt his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer to Spyro. Leon was then right next to Spyro's face. "You look so...so...hot." As Leon was about to kiss Spyro on the lips, Spyro woke up. Spyro and Leon looked at each other in shock. Leon turned away and started crying. Spyro knew that Leon was gay, but he still needs some care and love no matter what. Spyro got out of his bed and walked to Leon. Leon looked at Spyro and turned away from him. "Leon, listen I know that you don't love females, I don't blame you for that. If anything I say that is how faith chose you. Don't cry Leon, you will find a partner that will love you." said Spyro. "It's not that Spyro. It's what happens to my soul if I do. It says in the book that same-sex dragons souls will not go to Heaven. Instead they will wonder the Earth for eternity. That is why I don't want to hurt you or make you feel like you are gay." said Leon. "Well why won't you try some females that would love to mate with you." said Spyro. "I tried and it always ends in disaster. Maybe because they can't accept the fact that I am a gay dragon." Leon cried even more. Spyro placed his hand on Leon's back. "Don't you worry. There is always that special someone that will accept that fact of who you are and will agree to mate with you." said Spyro. Leon sniffed. "Thank you Spyro. I haven't felt happy for what I am for a while. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast right?" "Yes you will see all of us." said Spyro. Leon then left Spyro's room and Spyro then went back to sleep. 'Well that went swell' thought Spyro. And then he fell asleep. Dreaming about Cynder and her beauty.**


	23. A Love Relationship Begins

**Chapter 22-(A Love Relationship Begins)**

**The next morning came and Spyro was still dreaming about Cynder. He was dreaming about how beautiful she looked every time the moonlight reflected on her. Whenever he is about to say how she beautiful, he has to be wakened up by something or someone. He hoped that this time he wouldn't. But this time he woke up again, for there was hard knock on his door. "Hey Spyro, you coming to eat with us?" asked Cynder. What a surprise he thought. The girl he was dreaming about woke him up, not someone else. 'Maybe this is a sign.' thought Spyro. "Yeah, I'm coming. Just let me stretch out, I will be out in a minute." "Ok" said Cynder. Spyro was thinking. Should he ask Cynder out for a date or something, but he then remembered that they got to finish their training with Mark and that he has to train with Godith about Darkness 'Aw hell, I'll ask her after our training.' thought Spyro. **

**Spyro got out of his bed, and met with Cynder. She didn't have any make-up on, just the usual metal bands that were on her neck, arms, and tail. "Hey did you sleep well?" Spyro then remembered about what happened last night. What happened with him and Leon. "Yeah it was fine, just a little disturbance." said Spyro with a smile. "How about you?" "Oh I slept well. Couldn't stop thinking about what we are going to do today." 'Oh what am I saying to him,' thought Cynder. 'I might as well tell him that I couldn't stop thinking about him all night and that I dreamed about him last night.' Spyro thought the same thing. 'What am I saying to her. I should tell her that Leon is gay and he tried to kiss me last night, but he left and then I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had a dream about how beautiful you looked in the moonlight.' thought Spyro.**

"**So Cynder ready to go eat?" asked Spyro. "Yes let's go. Instead of going down by the stairs..." Cynder got onto the railing. "Why don't we fly down to breakfast?" "Uhhh sure, just hope that nothing bad happens." Spyro got onto the railing and just before they jumped, he felt his hand being take by Cynder. Together they jumped off from the top floor and were flying down to the dining room. They were laughing, pulling each other up before they reached the floor and together they were still holding hands. "Hahahaha, that was fun. We should do that again when we go for dinner." said Cynder. "Haha, I agree with you, beautiful." said Spyro. Cynder looked at Spyro and gave him a smile. She knew that Spyro loved her, but he didn't know when to say it. Spyro knew that Cynder loved him, but she didn't know when to say it. Together they looked in each other's eyes, waiting for one of them to say three words, 'I love you' But they haven't. Cynder then turned for the dining room. Spyro went after her. **


	24. Spyro and Cynder Learn Mark's

**Chapter 23-(Spyro and Cynder learn Mark's Dragon Physical Moves)**

**Once they got to the dining room, they saw Mark, Ignitus, Godith, Elva, Sparx, and Leon. "Hey what took you two so long?" asked Sparx. Mark saw Spyro and Cynder holding hands. He smiled 'Visa Vie Love. I smell romance in the air.' thought Mark. Spyro and Cynder realized that Mark saw them holding hands and they quickly let go of each other. They didn't want them to know. "We got held up." said Spyro. "Well come on, hurry up you two and eat, we got a lot of things to do today." said Godith. Spyro and Cynder decided to sit across from each other and not sit next to each other. They got their morning meal. Spyro got deer and Cynder got sheep. They all ate and while they ate they planed about their day. **

**After they finished eating, Mark, Spyro, Godith, and Cynder all went to the physical training room. They went to learn about Mark's Dragon Physical Moves. "Just so you guys know don't look at my light. They all went in and got the same room as yesterday. "You guys might as well cover your eyes, for it will be bright." said Mark. Godith covered both of Spyro's and Cynder's eyes, while Spyro and Cynder covered each of Godith's eyes. They next thing they heard was Mark getting all his energy together and then a bright flash filled the room. When the flash subsided, Godith uncovered both Spyro's and Cynder's eyes. They were shocked to see how Mark looked in his Dragon Form. He was red, well built body, his nails were razor sharp along with his horns, spikes, and tail. "Shall we begin?" said Mark. **

**Spyro and Cynder spent nearly half the day, learning Mark's Dragon Physical Moves, for they were hard to master and were extremely tired after one was mastered. They learned to do Spinning Death, where they had to curl up and have their spikes be exposed and then they were to spin at high speeds and let go and go flying at enemies. They learned to do Dragon Dive, where they had to fly up (obviously they are in a training room so height is limited) and fall to the ground at high speeds, head or tail first at their enemy. They only learned does 2, to learn the rest, they had to be fully grown. "Well that was fun." said Spyro. "Yes indeed it was. My head is still spinning like crazy." said Cynder. "Hahaha, yeah me too. Well time for me to learn about Darkness from your sister." "Ok you go while I go shopping." said Cynder.**


	25. Spyro Learns Dark

**Chapter 24-(Spyro Learns Dark)**

**They left the training room. Mark decided to help Cynder with her shopping. Not only that because she was extremely dizzy and could hardly stand up straight. Meanwhile Spyro was with Godith, together they went to the Dark Training Room. "Well how did it go for you two?" asked Godith. "It was good just that, they make my head spin." "Hahaha, yes that is what I felt like when I trained with Mark. I get still get dizzy after all these years of doing Spinning Death." Spyro then wondered if it was alright to ask Godith about love. He wanted to tell her that he is in love with Cynder but Spyro doesn't think that telling her this was really a good idea. 'I would probably tell her about Cynder after my training is done.' thought Spyro. **

**They reached the Dark Training Room, and they got a really large room. "Spyro you are going to learn about the Dark Side through me. Now I know that you already unlocked your Dark Powers from the Dark Master, but now I will teach you how to resit its temptation for power. I will teach you some Dark Moves that will be useful to you in the future. But I must warn you, learning the Dark may cost you your life. So are you ready to learn?" said Godith. "Yes, I am ready to learn." "Good. Now turn yourself into Evil." "What?" "You heard me, step to it. Unless you are to scared to learn." said Godith. "No just that, how do I turn into my evil self, without being evil?" "Ah that is very easy to do Spyro. Just think about all the bad things that the Dark Master did to you, Cynder, The Elders, everyone and every living thing. Think about that and build up your evil against the Dark Master. Then you will be your evil self without actually being evil." said Godith. Spyro took her advice and thought about all the evil things that were done by the Dark Master. He felt darkness deep inside him building. It got bigger and bigger until it was felt all over his body. Spyro let the power turn him evil. When Spyro transformed, all he thought about was killing the Dark Master. "Good, now you will learn to resit its temptation. Keep thinking about the bad things that the Dark Master has done, but think about how you are using this power, for the greater good or evil. Think about using it for the greater good. Use Dark powers for the greater good. Get a control over it. Don't let it control you." Spyro then thought all the things he loved while thinking about all the evil things that the Dark Master did. Soon Spyro learned to control the Darkness within him. "Excellent Spyro, now we shall begin your next training." Spyro spent the rest of the day with Godith learning how to use the Dark and he learned it really well. He learned Mind Control, Poison, Fear, Death and many more. **

**It was nighttime when they finished. "I must say Spyro, you are a fast learner."said Godith. "Hehe, and you are a good teacher."said Spyro with a smile. Godith smiled back. They were heading to the dining room to eat dinner. **


	26. Questions About Love

**Chapter 25-(Questions about Love)**

**While they were going, Spyro then asked Godith about love. "I know this may not be a normal question that you hear but what do you know about love?" asked Spyro. "Spyro this is a question that all of my daughters ask me and I tell them the same thing. Love is the strongest force in the universe. It won't stop anyone from loving one another. Why you asking me this?" 'Here goes.'thought Spyro. "Godith, I am in love with Cynder." "You are?!" "Yes I can't stop thinking about her, every time she walks by me my heart just pounds really hard in my chest. I also dream about her every night. I just want to say to her that I love her, but I don't know when is the best time." Godith looked at Spyro with a smile. "Spyro, you will know when the time is right and tell her the truth. If you miss the right time, then heck you got no guts." 'Or balls. Don't have the balls to tell my sister that you love her. Jesus, just tell her already when the time is right.' thought Godith.**

**Meanwhile, Cynder and Mark were busy shopping. Mark carried all the bags, being such a gentlemen, while Cynder would run all over the stores, picking out earrings, rings, perfume, make-up and all the things that girls want. 'This reminds me of the time when I took Godith to the mall, we went to every store and she bought like almost everything from each store.' thought Mark. Mark knew that Cynder was going to ask him about love. He knew that Cynder was going to ask for some advice. "Cynder don't you think it is time to go eat dinner?" asked Mark. "Yes I just totally forgot about the time." **

**While they were walking to to dinner, Cynder wondered if it was alright to ask Mark a few questions about love. "Mark, I got a few questions that you might find a little different." said Cynder. "If it is about love then I amused to answering them, for my sons ask me questions. "Well, I am in love with Spyro, but I can't admit it to him. I expect him to admit it. I just wonder when is the right time that he will tell me that he loves me so much?" "You will find out soon Cynder. He will tell you soon. You will know when the time is right." said Mark.**


	27. Visa Vie, Love

**Chapter 26-(Visa Vie, Love)**

**They all met together once more for dinner. Spyro and Cynder sat next to each other, for the first time. "How was your day with shopping?" asked Spyro. "Splendid, I bought many jewelery that I know will look good on me. I also bought some perfume that smells really good." said Cynder. "How about yours? How was it with Godith?" "Well it was fun, I managed to control the dark side of me, and learned some dark moves from you sister. I must say she is an excellent teacher when it come to Dark." said Spyro. "I'm glad you think of her about that, not at how she looks." said Cynder. They both knew that the time was not right yet, even though both of their hearts pound hard in their chest. Mark and Godith exchanged looks and smiled at each other. **

**When they finished eating, they said good night to the others and went to bed. "Hey Cynder, do you want to spend a few minutes in my room?" "Yes of course Spyro, I haven't been in your room before." **

**They both went into Spyro's room. Spyro lit the fireplace and couldn't resit looking at Cynder. She was standing on the balcony with the moonlight reflecting off her scales. He then knew and felt that the time was right. The time was right to tell her that he loves her. Spyro walked to Cynder and stood next to her. "Such a calm, peacefully and beautiful night, don't you think?" said Cynder. She then knew the time was right. The time that Spyro was going to tell her the he loves her. "Yes it is. As beautiful as you, my love." said Spyro. Cynder looked at Spyro in his eyes. "Cynder, I love you." "I love you too sweetheart." Together they came and kissed each other. The kissed romantically for more than a minute. Not one of them would let go of the other. They continued kissing each other until Cynder pulled away. "What is is?" asked Spyro. "Spyro, darling, you and I love each other very much. My heart is beating fast and hard. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want anything bad to happen to us." said Cynder. Spyro then remembered what Godith told him about love. "Cynder, my love, Love is the strongest force in the universe. It will never separate, no matter what happens to each other. I will always love you. Since the day I first saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together forever." said Spyro. Spyro then kissed Cynder again and they kissed each other pationatly for more than a minute. "I'm tired, sweetheart let's go to sleep." said Spyro. "Yes let's, for it will be along way for us to live together peacefully." said Cynder. Spyro and Cynder left the balcony and together they slept in Spyro's room. Holding hands together, not letting go of each other. Not letting go of their love. **


	28. Meeting A new Family Member

**Chapter 27-(Meeting a New Family Member)**

**Spyro woke up and looked to see if Cynder was anywhere near him. She was. She was still sleeping next to him, her head was on his chest. "Hey Cynder, you still asleep?" asked Spyro. "No not really, I spend the entire night listening to you heart beating. Such a steady beat." "Thank you darling, your heart also beats steadily." Spyro got up and kissed Cynder on her forehead. She kissed him back on the side. They were together now, and nothing was going to separate them. Cynder got up and yawned. "Maybe you should sleep some more Cynder." said Spyro. "I did, guess I didn't sleep enough." giggled Cynder. Spyro also laughed. Spyro stretched out long and hard, for he was all cramped up after what he had to do yesterday. "Spyro, do you think we should tell the others that we are, you know, together now?" asked Cynder. "Cynder, they will know when they will see us. Besides your sister knows, and so does Mark." "I guess your right. Let's go eat something, I am starving." "Ladies first" said Spyro. "Thank you" smiled Cynder. **

**They met up with the others and the rest found out that Spyro and Cynder were dating. Elva hugged them both and kissed them both. She was happy that her son, Spyro was finally dating. Ignitus was proud, but Sparx was a little worried. "Hey Spyro, are you sure you want to be dating her? There are other girls like her except you know with brighter colors." "Sparx you still scared about Cynder. Don't worry, she won't be evil like she was before. Plus there are no other girls for me to find. Cynder is the one." said Spyro. "Alright I see how it is. You guys love each other and nothing will break that bond between you two." "For once Sparx you are right" said Spyro with a smile. **

**Cynder and Spyro were walking together. As they were walking through, they heard other dragons gasping ans saying "Are Spyro and Cynder really dating?" Cynder didn't care if the other dragons hated her for what she was before, all she cared about was Spyro. Spyro didn't care about what the other females were saying about them two dating. He did care about what the guys were saying about Cynder. But when ever Spyro and Cynder came near them, the guys were quite or left them to be. **

**News spread quickly around the Palace about them two dating. Some of the dragons thought it was nice that they were dating. Others thought that Spyro was a fool and that he was going to fall for Cynder's evil spells and traps. Spyro didn't care what they said. He wanted to make some new friends and let everyone know that Cynder ain't who they think she is. **

**It was then when they heard some screaming going on. They heard someone screaming in the gardens. Spyro, Cynder and the others rushed to see what was going on. They saw in the middle of the Garden a male ice dragon was holding a knife to a female fire dragon throat. "NOBODY COME ANY CLOSER OTHER WISE SHE IS DEAD!!" yelled the male. "Spyro do something!" pleaded Cynder. Spyro thought of an idea but to the corner of his eye, he saw Mark standing on the roof with his AN50 sniper rifle. "You might as well forget about me doing anything. Mark is going to shoot." Cynder looked around and tried finding Mark, she couldn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?" "On the roof with that sniper rifle." Spyro pointed out to Cynder where Mark was and they both saw Mark load up his rifle and took aim. He wasn't shooting yet. **

**'Now is the good time for me to calm this guy down.' thought Spyro. Spyro made his way through the crowd and into the garden. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" yelled the male ice dragon. "PLEASE HELP ME!!" yelled the female fire dragon. She was crying and struggling. "Hey calm down. What is the problem?" asked Spyro. "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!! GET BACK OR SHE IS DEAD!!" "You really sure you want to do this? What did she do to you that makes you want to kill her?" "She cheated on me for some other dragon. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE!!" yelled the ice dragon. "Your funeral" said Spyro. "Why would you say that?!" asked the ice dragon. "Look up on that roof way over there." Spyro pointed out and they all saw Mark with his Sniper rifle aiming at the Ice dragon. The female fire dragon bit the ice dragon's hand and ran to Spyro. "AHHHH YOU &!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" The Ice dragon charged at them both with the knife, then a gunshot was heard. The ice dragon fell down dead. He was shot through head. 'Headshot.' thought Mark. **

**Spyro then saw Mark leave the rooftop and then he turned his attention to the female fire dragon that was crying in his arms. "Hey, are you alright?" "Y-y-yes I am. Thank you, Spyro." Cynder then came. "Everyone all right?" "Yes we are all fine, except for this ice dragon." They looked at him and saw blood pouring out, staining the beautiful flowers. Cynder then took the female dragon and was taking her away. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." The female fire dragon was still crying. She was trembling and scared. Spyro then looked at the ice dragon once more and left. 'At least I know have a new friend that I saved from death.' he thought. **

**Spyro met up with Cynder and the female fire dragon. He saw Mark measuring the fire dragon's blood pressure, pulse, breathing, everything. Making sure she was alright. "How is she?" asked Spyro. "Blood pressure is back to normal, pulse is a little fast but still good. Couple of bruises and scratches. She will be fine. Good thing you made the ice dragon turn and look at me. The wind up there was crazy and I could've shot the fire dragon instead. I got to hand it to ya, you know how to take care of Hostage Situations like that." said Mark with a smile. "Thanks, but couldn't you have like not kill the ice dragon?" "Listen if you have someone with a knife, about to kill someone, then he runs at you with the knife, what are you going to do? Stand there and take the stab, or take him out?" "Take him out?" said Spyro. "Good answer." **

**Spyro looked at the female dragon that was in shock. "Hey, what is your name?" The female dragon looked at Spyro. "My name is Ember. I thank you both for saving me." said Ember. "Don't thank me, thank Spyro." "Ember, I must say that is such a nice name" said Cynder. "Yes it is, my mother gave it to me. My father must be worried about what has just happened to me." "Who is your father?" asked Spyro. "My father's name is Ignitus." Spyro was blown away. "Ignitus is your father?" said Mark who was for once shocked. "Yes he is, why what's wrong?" "Ignitus is my godfather!" said Spyro. "My father is your godfather?! How sweet of him, then that makes me and you cousins!" Ember giggled and she hugged Spyro. "Wow this is so surprising. I found out who my parents are, I find out who is my cousin, then I learn that the dragon that I am dating with has a sister and is married, which makes them my brother and sister-in-laws once I marry Cynder, and I also know that I have a godfather." said Spyro. "Well I guess you are going to have one big happy family after all of this fighting and war is over." said Mark. "Yeah I guess so, but first let's go to Ignitus and tell him about what has just happened to his daughter, my cousin." said Spyro. He looked at Ember and she smiled. They all left and looked for Ignitus.**


	29. The Message From Falzar

**Chapter 28-(The Message From Falzar)**

**After nearly a day's worth of searching for Ignitus, they finally found him in the main room. "Dad!" yelled Ember. Ignitus turned and saw Ember, he was happy that she was alright. Ember ran to Ignitus and hugged him. "Oh Ember, I thought you were hurt." "I have a couple of bruises and scratches, nothing bad." "Where is this dragon that did this to you?"asked Ignitus. "Dead." said Mark. "Oh, uhhh, ok, I guess it is settled then. Thank you Mark." "Don't thank me, thank Spyro. If it wasn't for him, I would've shot your daughter by accident. The wind was blowing crazy and plus the bullet goes through two bodies, so I had to have her out of the way. Thank Spyro for that distraction that allowed your daughter to escape unharmed." "Spyro, you saved my daughter? I am so happy that you did!" Ignitus hugged Spyro harder then ever. Spyro could hardly breathe. "Ahh, Ignitus, not too hard!" gasped Spyro. Cynder and Ember giggled. Elva then Godith met up with them. "Hey did you guys hear about a hostage situation that happened earlier today?" asked Godith. "Yes we did, Ember here, was the victim, luckily she isn't badly hurt. I obviously shot the dragon dead for his actions. What we did learn about is that, Ember is Spyro's Cousin and that Ignitus is her father." "I knew this day would come." said Elva with a smile on her face. "Aunt Elva!!" Ember ran and hugged Elva. "Yes I am here darling." "Where is Uncle?" asked Ember. Spyro then remembered about Falzar. Falzar hasn't called him in his dreams or anything. "He's very busy, don't worry he will see you someday."said Elva.**

**Spyro left them all to be and went to the rose garden. His mind was heavy on his father, he wondered if Falzar was going to appear in his dreams or not. Cynder followed him and asked. "Honey, what's wrong?" "It's about my father, he still hasn't made contacted to me yet. I am starting to worry about him sweetheart, is he still alive or dead?" "Spyro, your father will contact you soon enough so you can finally meet with him in person. Come on, let's go sleep in my room. I slept in your room yesterday night, now you sleep in mine." They went together to Cynder's room. Spyro went to the balcony and looked at the moon and stars. 'Please dad, contact me, show me a sign, anything so that I will then know to go and meet you.' thought Spyro. "You coming?" asked Cynder. "Yes I am." Spyro got into bed with Cynder and together they slept.**

**Spyro couldn't keep his mind about what he had discovered. He was dreaming about Cynder and Ember. They together playing around in a field of flowers. It then turned worse. The Dark Army started to swarm around them. All he heard was them screaming. He charged at the Dark Army, but there were so many. Then he heard a thunderous roar from the sky and saw Falzar, his father coming to their aid. Spyro was glad to see his father again. Together they fought and managed to make the Dark Army retreat. "Dad, I'm glad you came!" said Spyro happily. "Spyro, son know is the time that you should see me, for there are dark times ahead. Get Mark and ask him to come with you. Do not teleport for the Dark Master will sense it and then I will turn evil. Get to the temple as fast as you can with him. Go now!" **

**Spyro woke up. Cynder was sleeping but she was facing the other way. Spyro got out and left to go find Mark. As he ran out he managed to bump into Mark. Spyro was about to tell Mark what he needs him for but Mark stopped him. "No need to explain, I felt it, we are going. Get onto my back and hold on tight." Spyro didn't ask why but he got onto Mark's back and they left the Palace. **

"**Now hold on Spyro, and try not to pass out." Before Spyro could ask why, he felt a great force pull down on him. Spyro opened his eyes and so things moving by him really fast. He wondered how fast was he going. Spyro looked at Mark and saw him running really fast. Spyro was shocked to see how fast they were going. Trees, mountains, buildings, hills, everything were going by them so fast. Spyro yelled out to Mark. "HOW FAST ARE WE GOING?!" The wind was pressing against his face and he could hardly breathe. "WE ARE NOW TRAVELING AT THE SPEED OF SOUND 765 M.P.H!! HOLD ON WE ARE GOING TO GO EVEN FASTER!!"shouted Mark. Spyro held on more tightly, he then heard a big boom. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" asked Spyro. "THAT WAS A SONIC BOOM!! IT HAPPENS ONLY WHEN YOU TRAVEL FASTER THEN THE SPEED OF SOUND!! WHEN YOU TRAVEL FASTER THEN THE SPEED OF SOUND, SOUND CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THE SPEED AND PRESSUERE!! THEREFORE MAKING A SONIC BOOM!! shouted Mark. Spyro then knew why Mark loves to run. The wind going right by your face, the force that you feel on you, the trees, animals, everything was whizzing by. They were then traveling at 1,000 then 1,500, then 2,000m.p.h. Spyro wondered how can Mark do these speeds without himself having to pass out or tire out. "HOW CAN YOU TRAVEL AT THESE SPEEDS?!" yelled Spyro. "DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE ABOUT THIS. I HAVE 3 HEARTS, ALLOWING ME TO TRAVEL VERY FAST!!" replied Mark. Spyro then noticed all around him that there was a bright blue glow. He found it amazing. 'Probably created from Mark with all the energy in him.' thought Spyro.**

**In a matter of minutes they arrived at the Temple. They stopped and waited for a few seconds. Spyro then looked behind him and saw a shock wave heading straight at them. "Cover your ears and hold on to me." Spyro wrapped his tail around Mark and covered his ears. He then felt a deep shock boom and the sound was really powerful, ripping trees out of their roots and animals were flying. Then it stopped. He looked and saw a whole forest section was completely destroyed. "Now you know why I love to run." smiled Mark. Spyro looked at the horizon and saw the sun rising. He looked at the Temple and at the front entrance stood Falzar.**


	30. Explanation

**Chapter 29-(Explanation) **

**Spyro ran to his father. Mark followed Spyro. Spyro saw his father smiling and he hugged him. "Dad!!" "Spyro, my son. I am glad that you came!" said Falzar. "Mark thank you for bringing Spyro to me. Also thank you for coming to see me." "Hehe, no problem friend." smiled Mark. "Spyro, son, now is the time you found out the truth of what happened to me. Come in. I'll show you to your room." Spyro followed Falzar, and so did Mark. **

**Falzar led Spyro to his room and showed him. Spyro couldn't believe what his room was. His room was filled with all the things that he could ever want. A bed that was more luxury than a Dragon King's bed, a balcony view from the Temple that showed the ocean. Above him was a window that showed the Sky and many more. "Do you like it son?" "Dad I love it!!" "I knew you would. This was the same room that me and your mother used while you were just an egg." said Falzar. **

"**Dad?" "Yes?" Spyro felt a tear in his eye building up. "Why are you the Dark Master?" Falzar closed his eyes and sighed. "I will tell you the reason why. It happened the night before you hatched. The night of the raid that was lead by Gaul. They came here to smash all of the eggs and take one that will serve them the day they hatched." Spyro knew that his father meant Cynder. "You should be happy that Ignitus saved you. I remember that night. We planed to fool all of the Dark Army by switching our eggs with other eggs. That is why there are so many dragons at the Palace. We thought that we were going to win when the Dark Master came. Mark, Godith, Elva, Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril were gone, leaving me with the Dark Army and Master. The Dark Master threatened to kill me if I didn't ell him where you went. I would've died for you. But then he told me that he would hunt down and kill the guardians, Elva and then you. I begged him not to. I gave up my body so that he wouldn't kill everyone that I knew. That was when I knew that he was going to take over my body. I thought that I would never see light again." Falzar shed a tear and Spyro was crying. "D-Dad, I am so sorry for what happened to you." cried Spyro. "I know, I am just glad that you are alive." said Falzar. **

"**Dad since you are the Dark Master, why are you so nice?" asked Spyro. "I am able to regain my sanity for only 6 hours, sometimes for a few minutes. Then the Dark Master takes over." Spyro hugged his dad, and so did Falzar. "Is there anyway to get you back Dad?" "I do not know. I just hope there is." said Falzar. Spyro then felt Falzar's hand push Spyro away from him. "Dad?" "Ahhhhh! Spyro, go now!!" Spyro watched as he saw darkness started to form around his father. "DAD!!" Mark grabbed Spyro. "We must go." Spyro then watched his father's scales turn black. "May the Ancestors look after you, my son. May the look after us all!" Falzar then screamed in pain and then he became the Dark Master once more. Mark grabbed hold of Spyro and teleported back to the Palace.**


	31. Spyro's Training Continues

**Chapter 30-(Spyro's Training Continues)**

**Mark and Spyro returned to the Palace. Spyro was sobbing. "You should be proud of him Spyro. He gave himself up just to save you, his friends and family. Be proud of him for what he did." Spyro was, but he hated the Dark Master more then ever. "I will make the Dark Master pay." said Spyro coldly. "You will Spyro, but first you must master the rest of the elements that you know and then master my powers."said Mark. **

**Spyro then met his love Cynder, Sparx, Elva, Ignitus, Ember and the Godith. They asked where was he in the morning with Mark and he told them all the same thing. To see his Father, Falzar. Elva was happy that Spyro did, but was sad to let Spyro know that his father is the Dark Master. "To doesn't matter mother, I will make sure the Dark Master will pay and be gone once and for all. I will make sure that Father will return." said Spyro. **

**Spyro was training with Mark for the next 4 months. Each month learning and mastering the advanced elements. For the first month he learned to master Chilling Ice and do Deepfreeze, Blizzard, Avalanche, Icebreaker, and Chilling Ice Fury. The next month Spyro learned to master Shattering Earth and do Earthquake, Twister, and Shattering Earth Fury. The third month he learned to master Shocking Electricity and do Thunder, Lighting, Storm, and Shocking Electricity Fury. The last month Spyro learned to master Time and do Time Freeze, Dimension, and Time Fury. Spyro felt more powerful then ever. In one year, he mastered the advanced elements of Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, Time, and Darkness. "Excellent Spyro. You have mastered the elements that you know. You will soon learn my moves with Cynder if you want to get revenge on the Dark Master. Right now you must rest." said Mark. **


	32. Cynder Unleashes Her Darkness

**Chapter 31-(Cynder Unleashes Her Darkness)**

**Spyro finished his training with Mark on the elements that he knew and Mastered the Advance Elements. It was just a matter of time for Spyro and Cynder to learn Mark's most Advance and Complicated moves. Which reminds him, he hasn't asked Cynder out on a date to dinner or anything. He hasn't even bought her a gift. Cynde bought Spyro many gifts that he likes. So while Spyro was in his room thinking of what he should get or do for Cynder, Cynder bursted into his room crying. "Cynder, what's wrong why are you crying?" asked Spyro. "Oh Spyro, I-I-I.."Cynder didn't finish her sentence, she buried her head in Spyro's arms and continued to cry. 'Something must've happened to her really bad.'thought Spyro. **

**Spyro brought Cynder to his bed and asked again."Cynder, darling, what's wrong?" "S-S-Spyro I am being stalked. There is some dragon that is always following me. Everywhere I go I see him." "Well what did he do to you?" "I tried running away from him. I ran into the bathroom and hid in there. It was the girls bathroom, so I thought that he wasn't going to follow me in. But then I realized that the entire bathroom wasn't working and that everyone went to another one. I felt terrified. He found me and started to laugh. The next thing I knew was that he was...was...t-t-touching me." Spyro felt anger rise in him. **

"**Where did he touch you?" "He touched me in the, you know where. He started to stick his finger in me and kept saying 'It feels good doesn't it? You know you want it.' I then screamed for help and then he ran off. I fear that he will try to do it to me again. Except that next time, he will do it for real!!" Cynder continued to cry. Godith then came in and asked what happened. Spyro explained to her of what happened to Cynder. "Cynder, my god, who could've done this to you?! Godith was hugging Cynder tightly. Cynder looked at Spyro and saw rage in his eyes. **

"**Spyro what are you going to do?" "I got an idea. We will follow Cynder. You, me and Mark. We will follow Cynder but keep a distance so that this pervert does not know that we are following him. Once we got a look on him, Cynder will have to run to a corner or bathroom." "WHAT?! WHY?!" shouted Cynder. "So that he thinks that no one will know and that you are scared of him. We will be there. We will attack him from behind. Try and not make us lose you." said Spyro. "Godith go get Mark and tell him to meet us here. I will be here with Cynder."**

**Godith left to find Mark, while Spyro waited with Cynder. "Spyro are you sure this plan will work?" "Yes sweetheart it will. I will make sure that he gets his parts cut off." said Spyro coldly. Godith returned with Mark. "Alright let's go. How does this dragon look like?" asked Mark. "He is yellow, with large wings, he is short, has a well-built body, his horns are like sharp but they curve, his tail looks like lighting." said Cynder. "Ok then let us get this horny guy out of here."**

**They all left the room and kept their distance from Cynder. Mark watched from the top floor, Godith watched from 100 feet away, and Spyro was only 25 feet away. They followed Cynder to the one of the hot spas. Spyro went in and took the spa that was 20 feet away from Cynder. Spyro spotted the dragon that was stalking Cynder. He thought he was going to blow his cover but the yellow dragon didn't look. He took the spa that was in front of Cynder. Spyro felt anger building up inside him. He wanted to kill that dragon that was messing around with Cynder. Godith appeared next to Spyro. "Did you find him?" "Jeez, where did you come from? Anyways I spotted him, he is in the spa that is across from Cynder." "Oh I see that pervert." Godith went underwater. Spyro was wondering what she was doing. He then saw Godith appear from behind the yellow dragon. 'What the? How did she do that?' thought Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder and saw her leave. The yellow dragon then left and so did Godith. He then left and followed them.**

**Mark who was still on the top floor, had a good look at who the yellow dragon was. Cynder went to a bathroom and so did the yellow dragon. Spyro knew that was his que to go in and save Cynder. He went in, but Cynder and the yellow dragon were no where in site. Godith then came in but saw nothing but an empty bathroom. "What the? Where did they go?" asked Godith. "I don't know." said Spyro. Mark who was still on the top floor spotted them. 'What is that yellow dragon holding?' Mark looked a little bit closer and saw a knife behind the yellow dragon's back. 'Ah crap, Spyro and Godith think that they went into a bathroom. It was a trick.' Mark then dropped down to the bottom floor and followed them. Spyro and Godith spotted Mark who was following the yellow dragon. He spotted Cynder who was a few feet ahead of the yellow dragon. She turned around and saw the yellow dragon. She ran. "# she's running!" Mark ran after them, so did Spyro and Godith. **

**Cynder was running through the crowds and so was the yellow dragon. Mark easily followed them but Spyro and Godith got held back. Cynder ran to a door that led to the basement. The yellow dragon smiled and went after her. 'Son of a #&, the basement.' Mark went through the door to the basement. Spyro and Godith finally caught up with Mark and followed him. **

**The basement was extremely large and you could get easily lost. Cynder ran as fast as she can. Going through as if it was a giant maze. The yellow dragon was closing in on her. Cynder continued to run but she took a wrong turn and went ran straight into a dead end. She turned around only to see the yellow dragon with a smile on his face. "Hahahaha, I'm back." said the yellow dragon with a evil smile on his face. He got closer and closer to Cynder. "Time to finish what I started. I will make sure you will do exactly what I say." He pulled out the knife that he was carrying in his hands. "No please don't!!" begged Cynder. "Why should I? I know about your friends. Spyro, Godith and Mark can't help you now. I gave them an illusion of myself. Sending them to a different part of the basement." "NO!! PLEASE DON'T!!" The yellow dragon got closer. Cynder started to panic. But that panic turned into power. Cynder felt it being build up inside her. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The yellow dragon got closer and grabbed hold of Cynder. He turned her onto her belly. "PLEASE STOP DON'T!!" "Sorry but you know that you will want this." The yellow dragon laughed. He lifted Cynder's tail. Cynder felt immense power in her. Her eyes turned red. "I said NO!!" she turned and ripped off the yellow dragon's private parts. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the yellow dragon screamed, blood was pouring fast from where his parts were. Cynder jumped and unleashed her Dark Fury.**

**Mark, Spyro and Godith heard the scream and ran to where it came from, just to see a dark shock wave come straight at them. "Oh #" said Spyro. The blast was hard and it send all three of them to the wall hard. The main floor above cracked. The entire basement was being blasted from Cynder's Dark Fury. 2 more shock waves happened. Each one being harder the last one. Spyro, Mark and Godith were sent to flying to the wall harder each time. When Cynder's Fury was over, they got up with their back's broken. They looked straight ahead and saw Cynder. Cynder looked around the basement. Walls were completely shattered and the floor above was cracked. Everyone on the floors above thought that it was an earthquake. **

**Cynder came to them and saw all three of them hurt. "Ah, AH, guess you took care of it yourself." said Mark. Cynder had a smile on her face. "Guess I did. At least I don't have a pervert to worry about anymore." "How did you do all of that?"asked Spyro. "Do what?" "That Dark Fury. Where did you get the power?" "I don't know, just as he was about to like really do me I felt immense power inside me building up and then I just turned around and ripped of his parts. Just like you said Spyro." giggled Cynder. Spyro laughed a little. "Ha guess you are right." CRACK! "AHHH JESUS!! That hurt Mark!!" yelled Godith. "Hey I did it to you, now you do it to me." CRACK!! "AHHHHHH!! SSSSSSSS! AHHH! OW!" cried out Mark. "Feeling better?"asked Godith. "You think?" Cynder looked at Spyro. "Want me to do it to you?"she asked. "Uhhhh, ok I guess." CRACK!! "AHHHHHHH OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!" Cynder laughed at Spyro's reaction. "Well at least you all feel a little better. Sorry about all of this damage." "Don't tell us your sorry. Tell Leon your sorry." said Mark. "Let's get out of here." Mark, Spyro, and Godith all staggered out of the basement and went straight to their room's to rest.**


	33. Gifts of Love

**Chapter 32-(Gifts of Love)**

**News spread around the Palace about the basement explosion. Everyone knew that it was Cynder that caused the floors to crack and the explosions in the basement. Cynder had to obviously go and explain to Leon why she did it. After Leon heard her story, he called for more security in the palace and make sure that stalkers, perverts, etc were brought to justice. Cynder didn't get into any trouble. However, Spyro, Godith and Mark had a much more harder time. Their back's were broken due the blasts but Elva healed them and they were back in full health. **

**A few days went by and Spyro remembered that in 2 weeks it was the day that Cynder and Spyro's love relationship began. Spyro wanted to get her the perfect gift but he had no idea what she would want. All the things that Cynder wanted, she bought it herself. 'What am I going to get her?' Spyro kept thinking and thinking about what would be the perfect gift. 'Maybe she would like a necklace that is made of nothing but the most rarest and most beautiful diamonds. Oh Man! I can't think of a simple gift that would satisfy her.' He heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Mark came. "Oh it's you. Maybe you can help me with something." "Like what?" asked Mark. "Well in 2 weeks me and Cynder will celebrate our 1 year of being together. I need a gift that would really satisfy her. But I don't know what." "You are not going to ask her to marry you, right?" "What? I am not going to ask her the question yet. I will ask her that once this all over." "Ah I just got a great idea. Get her a necklace that has 2 dragons and a heart in the middle. If you don't manage to find it, come to me and I will make it for you." said Mark. "Great idea." So Spyro left his room and headed to the jewelry stores. **

**Spyro spent the next week looking for the necklace that Mark told him. He found so many beautiful necklaces, but he wants the one that Mark told him. 2 dragons together and a heart in the middle. Spyro did manage to find one but it wasn't as he thought it would be. It showed 2 dragons together making a heart shape in between them. He thought that would be a good one, but when he asked for how much they told him it was not on sale. It was just a display. 'On Display? What are these guys thinking? Doesn't matter I will just ask Mark to make me one and I won't have to pay a single cent for it.'thought Spyro. Spyro met with Mark in the dining room. "So did you find one?" asked Mark. "I did but they said it was on display." "Oh, did it have a heart in the middle, you know with a heart shaped diamond or something like that?" "No it didn't. It just had 2 dragons being together and the space between them made a heart shape." "Hey you could've gotten that, if it were on sale. Don't worry I will make one that she would really like." "How do you know?" "Trust me I know what Godith likes, so I know what Cynder likes. Give me about 6 days to make it and then I will give it to you." **

**So Spyro waited patiently for the necklace to be made. He was wondering if it Cynder was going to like it. As Spyro waited for the necklace to be made, Cynder came to him. She kissed him on the side and he kissed her back. "Hey Spyro, do you know what tomorrow is?"asked Cynder. "Yes I do, it is the day that you and I finally kissed." "I'm glad that you remembered that day. I found something that you will really like." said Cynder with a smile. "Well I also got something for you that I know will love to have on you all the time." said Spyro. "I wonder what it could be." smiled Cynder. "I will see you later for dinner yes?" "Yes you will my love, yes you will." Spyro and Cynder started to romantically kiss each other again. Their hearts beat tremendously in their chests. "Ok then, I will see you for dinner." said Cynder. She left and ran off into her room. **

**Mark came out a few minutes later. "Did you finish it?"asked Spyro. "Wasn't easy, but she'll love it." Mark pulled out the necklace that he made. Spyro gasped at how well it was made. 2 solid silver dragons were together, with a sapphire heart in between them. Under the sapphire heart says the words '_Together Forever_' "Oh my God, Mark these are gorgeous." said Spyro. "Yes they indeed are. Might as well thank Godith too, she helped me with the words. Now you hold onto it for tomorrow ok. Make sure she does not see it." Spyro went into his room and hid the necklace. 'Oh man she will love this.' thought Spyro, and he then went to sleep.**


	34. I Give You My Love

Chapter 33-(I Give you My Love)

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX SCENES! READERS DESCRESION IS ADVISED! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

The next day came and Spyro had the 'butterflies in his stomach' feeling. He wanted to make sure that it was the perfect gift for Cynder. Meanwhile Cynder felt the same thing, she wanted to make sure that Spyro would have the perfect gift. 'He will love this gift. Every time he uses it he will think about me and our love.' thought Cynder. They were very eager to meet each other.

The day went by quickly then they have either imagined, and they all met at the dining room and ate dinner, While they were all eating dinner, they all got each other gift's. Spyro and Cynder however they wanted to give their's to each other privately. The best part during the night was when Mark gave his gift to Godith. While Godith was drinking her flagon, she noticed a ring inside her drink. She took it out and gasped at how beautiful it was. "Oh my God, Mark this beautiful. Where did you get this fine jewel? I never seen it before." "That is because the jewel that you see is called Amazonite, the most rarest, brightest and most beautiful jewel that you can ever find. It is found deep within the earth, and I mean extremely deep." "Mark it is so beautiful!" Godith hugged and kissed Mark. "It took me a while to get it, so yeah. I got you the best ring you can ever find." Mark felt him being taken by Godith. "Ah excuse us for a minute will ya?" together they went to their room. 'Is she really doing this at this time? Aw hell, I'll just turn into a dragon and have fun.'thought Mark.

Everyone looked at each other and then started laughing. "Guess Mark's going to go on for a ride." said Sparx. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. Cynder's hazel eyes meeting Spyro's purple eyes. "Do you have your gift?"asked Cynder. "Yes I do but I want to give it to you privately."said Spyro. "Me too." They finished eating and went to their rooms. While they were in their rooms getting their gift's, they heard Mark roaring and Godith moaning and saying. "Faster, Deeper, HARDER!" Spyro and Cynder met and gave each other a 'woah' look. "OK, that is a little unusual to hear."said Spyro. "I agree with you, but they are in love, let them have their fun."

They entered into Spyro's room for it was much more quieter, even thought they can still hear them. Spyro lit the fireplace and Cynder sat down next to him. They sat together talking about what they did during their time here in the Palace. They kept on talking until Mark and Godith finally stopped. "About time, I hardly was able to hear a word you were saying."giggled Spyro. Cynder laughed too. "Yes I must say they are quite loud. Do you have your gift?" asked Cynder. "Yes I do but, ladies first." "Alright then, this is what I got for you." She handed Spyro a small box. "What's this?" "Open it." Spyro opened the box. Inside were 2 heart-shaped music box. One had a male dragon on it, and the other had a female dragon on it. "Oh, Cynder, these are gorgeous. Where did you get them?" "From Godith, she knew that you would love it since Mark is like the same thing as you. Always out on an adventure or something, trying to save the world from evil." Spyro took the music box with the female dragon on it and Cynder took the other one. Spyro opened it and heard a nice and peaceful tune playing. (_Davey Jones_ from Pirates of the Carribean) "Oh Cynder, the music is nice. It takes my mind off of everything. Everything except you. Thank You." He kissed Cynder. "Hehe, I knew you would love it. What about my gift?" "Oh I got the perfect one for you." Spyro handed her a large, thin box. "What is this a ring set?" "Open it." Cynder opened it and gasped. She saw the necklace that Mark made and gave to Spyro. The 2 silver dragons that looked exactly like Spyro and Cynder, standing together. In between them was a sapphire heart, and underneath, it said '_Together Forever_' "Oh My God Spyro! Where did YOU get this?!" Cynder was still shocked to see how beautiful it was. "It is not from any jewelry store in this Palace. Made from solid silver, with that lovely sapphire heart. I asked Mark to make it, also thank Godith for her help on writing the words." "Spyro this so beautiful! Thank you so much!" she jumped into Spyro's arms and they were starting to kiss each other romantically.

Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro tightly and so did Spyro, he wrapped his arms around Cynder tightly. They wouldn't let go of each other, not even for a second. It was until then Cynder broke away and stood next to the fire place. "What's wrong?" asked Spyro. "Spyro are you nervous?" "A little bit, you?" "Same. I just feel so happy. My heart pounds in my chest so hard that you can literally feel it." "So does mine." They started to kiss once more. Spyro felt Cynder moving him towards the bed. Spyro felt a strange feeling within him. "Oh my," said Cynder. Spyro was too embarrassed to look. "Look how big it is." said Cynder. "Yeah its big alright." "Spyro, let me ask you something. How far will you be willing to go for our love?" "I would go all the way. My heart will always be long to you." "Then give me the satisfaction that my heart wants from you." said Cynder. Spyro gently laid Cynder down on the bed and kissed her. Cynder felt the moment and so did Spyro. Spyro got on top of her, Cynder didn't stop him. He felt his hand being taken by Cynder's. Cynder gasped for there was a moment of pain. Cynder looked and saw Spyro starting to move up and down on her at a steady pace. Cynder was gasping and moaning. "Ohhhhhh yes, ohhhhhhhhh yes!" moaned Cynder. They both wanted this moment to last. "Ohhhhhhhhh yes Spyro, give me the satisfaction that my heart wants!" moaned Cynder. Spyro started to gasp too, it felt really good. Cynder wrapped one of her arm around Spyro and held his hand in hers in the other. They felt their hands squeezing harder. Spyro increased the pace. "OHHHHHHH, OHHHHH GOD YES!" Cynder was moaning even louder. She got close to him and whispered in his ear. "Faster, deeper, harder!" Spyro increased the pace, force, and depth. "OHHHHHHHHH OH MY #! GOD YES! YES! YES! FASTER, DEEPER, HARDER. DO IT SPYRO DO IT!" Spyro started to moan too. "Ohhhh God this feels so good!" Spyro felt Cynder squeezing their hands even harder. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHH, YESSSSSSSS! YESSSSS! YYEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Cynder and Spyro were both gasping and moaning. "OH I SPYRO I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL IT!" "I can feel it too Cynder, I'm, I'm, I'M...!" Cynder felt the feeling inside her. "DO IT AS FAST AS YOU CAN!AS DEEP AS YOU CAN! AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Spyro and Cynder were moving really fast. They knew the moment was going to end soon, but they wanted it to last forever. "AHHHHHH! OHHHHHHH! UHHHHH! CYNDER, I'M CUMMING!" yelled out Spyro. "PLEASE DO! DO IT! AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Cynder. Cynder rolled her head back, and so did her eyes. She let go of Spyro's hand and grasped the bed. "OHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" Spyro also rolled his head back and so did his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spyro let it happen, and they stopped. Both breathing hard, sweating, their hearts beating fast and pounding away in their chests. Spyro felt weak when he let go and dropped next to Cynder on the bed. They looked at each other, both breathing hard, and sweating a lot. Spyro grabbed Cynder's hand and held it tightly. "That felt really good. I feel wet." gasped Cynder. "Holy # that was fun." gasped Spyro. "I know it was. I can still feel my vagina being wet. What did you do with that thing of yours?" asked Cynder. "You heard me yell it out. I cummed in your private part." "Spyro, you can start using adult words since we just had sex." "Still, that was fun." said Spyro. Cynder yawned and so did Spyro. "Ohhh all that movement made me feel tired." Cynder closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Yes it did." Spyro closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

Meanwhile, in Mark's and Godith's room, the two of them exchanged looks."Now that is something you do not hear after we had sex." said Mark. Mark was in his full dragon mode. "Yeah, that was something we really do not hear. But I am glad that they finally did. Spyro and Cynder. I am finally going to be an aunt." said Godith. "And I will finally become an uncle." said Mark. Together they fell asleep.

Author's Note: Seriously, I don't get this. I check the hits and this is the 2nd most read chapter. More then a 170 hits. I look at chapter 33 and it says only 65 and then I look at chapter 34 and it says 170! Shit has twice the amount of hits then the last chapter! ANd then it only says 70 on chapter 35.

You readers are realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly...ummmmmmmmmm mm...how should i say this...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...you guys are REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY...COOL!

A/N: This Chapter contains Sex Scenes. Readers Discretion is Advised. If You are not Mature enough, then don't fucking read it! Really this is more mature then the other lemons that I have done. If you don't like it, then don't review this chapter. If you do...I don't want to know what you did. R&R plz, and no flames!


	35. Making New Friends

**Chapter 34-(Making New Friends)**

**The next day came. Cynder woke up first, remembering about the wonderful night she just had with Spyro. 'Oh that was such a fun night. I just hope that no one else heard us' thought Cynder. Spyro then woke up. "Hey there beautiful." Spyro gave her a good morning kiss. "How do you feel?" "I feel a little...uh oh." Cynder ran to the balcony. Spyro heard her gag and then she vomited. She coughed and vomited some more. "Hey Cynder, are you all right? Did you get sick overnight?" Cynder coughed a little bit more. "I really don't feel good and no I didn't get sick overnight. I have a bad stomach. I don't know how." There came a knock on the door and Godith came. "Hey there sis, how are you feeling?" "My stomach hurts." "Yes the reason why is because, this was your first time having sex yes?" "Yes it was. Boy did it feel good." smiled Cynder at Spyro who smiled back. "Did you, uhhh, you know, suck?" "No. I wanted to but I was so tired." Godith laughed. "You will get to do it next time. Well that is how you should really be vomiting from, but it doesn't matter no more. You will feel better in a few hours." "Don't worry I will bring you some breakfast." said Spyro. Cynder smiled and kissed him. **

**Spyro left his room while Cynder rested on Spyro's bed, he went to the dining room with Godith. Spyro was shocked to see how Mark looked. His hair wasn't the usual gold, instead it was all white. His clothes looked white. Everything on him was white. "Wow you look good." said Spyro shockingly. "Hehe thanks, how was your night with Cynder?" asked Mark. Spyro blushed. "I-It was good, how but yours?" "You heard us obviously. I told you to keep it down Godith." "Not my fault that once we stopped we heard Spyro and Cynder having a great time." Spyro felt embarrassed. His mother, Elva was there, along with Ignitus, Ember, and Sparx. "Are you saying that Spyro had a little too much fun with Cynder?" asked Elva. "Ahh, mom don't worry about it. You know how love is." said Spyro nervously. "Just asking did you have sex with Cynder?" "Yes mom, we did." 'Great I feel so embarrassed. Telling my mom that I had sex yesterday night.' thought Spyro. "Oooooo Spyro I am so happy." she hugged him and kissed him. "Huh? Why?" "Because I will finally become a grandmother, and have a daughter-in-law. Your father will become a grandfather. That is why I am happy." "Yeah which reminds me, how are we going to get dad back?"asked Spyro. "Oh yeah, right." Spyro saw a tear in his mom's eyes. He whipped it off for her. "Hey mom, don't worry, we will get dad back, right?!" "Oh Hell yeah. I now know what I must do to get Falzar back." said Mark with a smile. **

"**What must you do?" "You'll see."**

**Spyro left to go bring Cynder some breakfast, when he went into his room, he saw Cynder at the balcony again, with her head down. "Still feeling sick?"asked Spyro. "Yeah a little. Did you bring me something to eat?" asked Cynder. "I got you some stuffed turkey, chicken, sheep, deer, etc." "Thank you darling." She kissed Spyro and took her breakfast to bed and ate. Spyro sat and watched her. Watched how she ate a lot more then ever. "I have never seen you eat that much." said Spyro. Cynder laughed a little. "I am so hungry after last night." smiled Cynder. "You don't have to watch me eat. You can go out have some fun. Try making some friends." Spyro thought about that. Does he have any friends at the Palace? No. All he has is Cynder, Sparx, his mom Elva, Ignitus, Ember his cousin, Mark and Godith. "Maybe your right. After all I am the purple dragon."smiled Spyro. "Haha, Spyro just go. Godith will take care of me." She gave him a kiss and Spyro left his room. Godith went in to take care of Cynder.**

**'Now all I have to do is try and make some friends like Cynder said.' thought Spyro. Spyro went to around the Palace trying to help other dragons out. He had hardly any luck on having friends. Instead he has fans. Younger female dragons came to him and asked him for his autograph. Spyro signs them anyways. It was halfway through the day when a female red dragon came up to him. "Spyro please you must help me!" said the fire dragon. "What is it?" "My friend is in trouble. She is being chased around the Palace by some male dragons." "Show me where your friend is." Spyro followed the female fire dragon to her friend. "How does she look like?" asked Spyro. "She is a Twilight dragon. Her name is Chrona. She has silver scales. She is the same height as me. There she is!!" The female fire dragon pointed to her friend. Spyro saw her being chased by a couple of male dragons. "Chrona!" Chrona turned and saw her friend and Spyro, but she couldn't reach them. Chrona turned and ran into the concert hall. The male dragons all followed her. "Come on Spyro let's go help her!!" Spyro ran after the red fire dragon and into the concert hall. **

**It was empty but very large. Spyro saw the male dragons searching each row. Spyro spotted Chrona underneath the stage. Spyro whispered in the fire dragon's ear. "Hey there is Chrona she is underneath the stage." The fire dragon looked and spotted Chrona. Chrona had a scared look on her face. She was also crying quietly. As they made their way to her, they had to hide from the male dragons that were looking for her too. "Come out, come out where ever you are. We will find you. No one will help you." said a blue male dragon. "That is what you think." said Spyro. They all turned and saw Spyro. "Looky here guys, the legend him self has arrived. What are you going to do? You can't beat us all." said the blue dragon. Spyro looked and saw at least 5 more dragons. "Bring it." said Spyro coldly. "As you wish. Get him boys!" yelled the blue dragon. Spyro remembered his training from Mark. He dodged from a knockout blow from a green dragon. Spyro grabbed him by the tail. 'Dragonthrow' Spyro started to spin the green dragon wildly. The green dragon was yelling and screaming. Spyro let go of him and watched as the green dragon flew to the wall hard and landed hard onto the chairs. "What the where did he learn to do that?" said a yellow dragon with surprise. "It doesn't matter. Show him no mercy!!" yelled the blue dragon. Spyro saw a red and gray male dragon charge at him. As they were about to strike Spyro, Spyro ducked and kneed the gray one hard in the gut. The gray one fell onto his knees. Spyro then elbowed him hard on the back of his head. The male fire dragon started to cast fireballs at Spyro. Spyro quickly ducked and punched the red male dragon hard in the face. Spyro punched him two more times and did a kick. Spyro felt his speed increase. 'Super Dragon Fist' Spyro threw a flurry of fists and kicks. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33 hits. He then finished him off with a powerful kick to the face and sended the male red dragon crashing into the hard chairs. "Holy # Spyro is more stronger and faster then we thought!!" said the yellow dragon. "He is but let's see if he can escape the cold." said the ice dragon. The ice dragon shot an iceball at Spyro and Spyro was frozen at his feet. The yellow dragon discharged an electricball at Spyro. Spyro squirmed and screamed when he got hit by it. The ice broke and Spyro fell onto is knees. "You ain't as tough as we thought you would be. What a shame." said the ice dragon. The 2 dragons started to laugh. "That is what you idiots think!" Spyro then performed Deepfreeze on the electric dragon. "What?!" the ice dragon was shocked. "Hmph, I am much more tough then you think I am, fool." Spyro then shot out an Earth Flail at the ice dragon. The ice dragon got his head smashed and fell down K.O. It was over.**

**The female fire dragon then ran to Chrona who was underneath the stage. "Chrona are you alright?" "Yes I am. I was so scared!" cried Chrona. "It's over now. These guys learned the hard way on why you should not underestimate me by how I look." said Spyro. Chrona and the female dragon ran to Spyro and hugged him. "Thank you Spyro. Thank you for saving me." said Chrona. "No problem. Hey what is your name?" asked Spyro to the female fire dragon. "Oh, my name is Magma. Reason why is because I have a 'hot' body." smiled Magma. "I see." said Spyro. Magma was right. She had a beautiful red body. Her horns were nicely sharpened, along with her tail, spikes, and claws. But Spyro still loved Cynder. No matter what. "Come on let's get out of here before everyone else starts wondering what has just happened here." said Spyro. They left the concert hall while the battered dragons that Spyro fought, struggled to get up. 'At least I made some new friends.' thought Spyro. He was glad he did. Now he has more friends to talk to and hang out with.**


	36. Final Training

**Chapter 35-(Final Training)**

**Spyro returned back to his room glad to see his love, Cynder and her sister Godith. Cynder was asking Godith how was it to be a mother. Godith told her it is fun if you know what you are doing to your kids and also if you take care of them well and love them very much. They hardly noticed Spyro coming in. "Hey Cynder, how ya feeling?" "Jeez Spyro, do you ever knock before you enter?" "Why would I knock if this is my room?" "I don't know." Spyro chuckled. "Whatever, how was your day in bed?" asked Spyro. "Not as bad as I thought it would be. I feel a lot better now. How was your day? Did you make any new friends?" Spyro told them of what happened to him, Magma, and Chrona. "I hope you taught does idiots a lesson. Freaking morons. How can they underestimate you?" asked Cynder. "I don't know and I don't care. As long as they know that you should never underestimate me. I'm full of surprises." smiled Spyro. "Haha, you always are full of surprises Spyro." said Godith. "I'll just leave you two alone, how's that?" "That would be alright sis." "Alright then, see you two tomorrow." She kissed Cynder good night and then she kissed Spyro good night. "Hey Godith, hold on." said Spyro. "Yes what is it?" "When will we learn Mark's moves. You know all the stuff that he does." "Oh yes I forgot to tell you guys that. Tomorrow you will learn his moves. I will come and wake you guys up. We will then go to Mark's training area. Reason why is because these rooms won't hold the energy within and we will for sure blow this place up." "Ok Godith, see you tomorrow then. Good night." said Spyro. Godith left both Spyro and Cynder alone. Spyro went to Cynder who was preparing to sleep. "Good night, dear." "Good night, honey" They kissed each other good night and slept.**

**Godith left Spyro and Cynder in their room and went to her room. "Did you tell them?" asked Mark. "As a matter of fact, they asked me. I told them about their training tomorrow. I am just worried about Cynder. Will this training affect her by any chance?" "Godith you know how many times we went over this. Remember the time when you were pregnant with our next child yet I trained you and the only thing that changed to our kid was his strength and he knew some of the moves right from birth. Don't worry. I will make sure that Spyro's and Cynder's child will be a healthy, strong, kid." said Mark with a smile. "Ok, I just want to make sure that nothing bad will happen to her or their unborn child." Godith got into bed with Mark and they both kissed each other good night and went to sleep.**

**The next day came, even though it was still dark outside. Godith knocked on Spyro's and Cynder's room. "Hey guys come on time to get up." She heard them groaning. 'Sleepyheads. I'm used to this everyday.' She entered into their room and found them sleeping. She shook them gently. "Hey guys come on get up." She tried waking up Cynder. "Just 5 more minutes please." 'Unbelievable' thought Godith. She then tried waking up Spyro. "Ohh, I don't want to go to school." "Don't make me roar just to wake you guys up." said Godith coldly. Immediately Spyro and Cynder woke up. "DON'T!!" 'Hehe, works all the time' thought Godith. "Don't roar please! I already had enough experience from Spyro's roar!" said Cynder. "Well get up. Don't you two lovebirds, want to learn Mark's powers?" "Yeah we do, but it's still dark outside. What time is it anyways?" asked Spyro. Godith had her watch on and looked. "The time is now 6:30 a.m." Cynder groaned. "6:30? Jeez what's the rush?" "Trust me sis, this is the how life would be when you have your first kid in a few months." "Fine, just sucks that I would have to wake up that early." said Cynder. "Trust me you will get use to it quickly. Quit arguing and lets go." Spyro and Cynder staggered to their feet. Spyro was drowsy and Cynder was almost sleepwalking. They were astonished to see and hear how quite it was in the Palace at this time. Only a couple of dragons were seen while they were on their way to meet Mark. **

**It took them 10 minutes to get to Mark. He was standing in the garden where they saved Ember. Cynder gasped when she saw Mark. White hair, clothes, etc. "Wow so...so...so...beautiful." said Cynder with a 'in love' look. "Hey wake up! This ain't the time for you to try and score with me so keep dreaming." said Mark with a serious voice. "Oh, sorry. Just like the way how you look now. Did you dye your hair?"asked Cynder. "No, this is my highest level in Super Sayin 3 mode. Each time you see me with a different color, I have different strength. Gold which is my standard level, is what I use a lot. Red is when I am extremely pissed off so don't piss me off. Black is when I am evil but not 'evil' evil. White is my highest powered level. That is when I am fastest, strongest, most powerful."said Mark. "Do you have any other colors that you use?" asked Spyro "I do like blue is when the temperature is extremely cold and I my hair color turns to an icey blue. Whatever you do, don't touch me. You won't get off of me. You will pretty much stick to me and then have frost bites in like 2 minutes. Yellow is when I feel energetic. That is when I use lots of electricity. There are more but I really don't feel like mentioning them. We got lots of work to do. I am telling you, this will not be easy like your previous training. It will be complicated to do these moves. It will also require lots of strength and energy. I can pretty much tell that you two have the strength and energy, but can you use them well enough to last?"said Mark with a serious face. "I am ready." said Spyro with confidence. "I am also ready" said Cynder with confidence. **

"**Good. Now, let us go to my training area." They all got near him and Mark teleported them to a remote island that was good enough for them to train. "Ok now let us start with a simple thing. Create a ball of any energy that you wish to use. You can use all the elements that you want but it will be a little bit more harder to do." Cynder managed to make a ball of darkness, death, poison, and fear. Spyro managed to make a fireball, iceball, earthball, electricityball, darkball, and then out of nowhere a lightball. "What? I never trained with light before. I didn't even train with my mother about light." said Spyro with surprise. "That is what unique about purple dragons. They learn elements that they never trained with and learn more about it themselves." said Mark. "Now, try making a ball using two or more types of energy." Cynder was able to make a variety of combinations. Poisonous Fear ball. Ball of Fear and Death, and many more. Spyro did more than Cynder. Firey Ice Ball, Electrical Earth Ball, Dark Light Ball, and much more. "Great you guys are fast learners. Now comes the hard part. This is where you have to really focus. Try making a beam of any energy you want and hold it for more than 5 seconds. Using this word 'KaMeHaMeHa' I know it sounds weird but that is how you do it. I'll show you." Mark's brought his hands together into a curved position. "Kaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaa..." a blue energy ball formed in Mark's hands and it grew larger and larger. "...Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The blue beamed fired from Mark's hands and blasted its way through anything that stood in it way. Mark was able to hold it for more than 20 seconds. "Wow that was amazing!" said Spyro with shock. "It looks easy but it really ain't. You have to focus. Drive all of your energy into your hands. Let it build up. Keep on building it up until you feel it reach its point. Once it does, release it all at once. Try and do the 'KaMeHaMeHa' wave." Spyro and Cynder tried. The first few tries nothing happened. Mark told them to focus, concentrate on the energy. Don't be bothered from a simple thing. They tried a couple of more times. Spyro managed to get the ball of energy but he couldn't build it up. Cynder gave it a try. She managed to make the wave but she didn't get her grip and she went flying out towards the ocean. "I'll get her."said Mark. Mark ran off in a flash and came back with Cynder. Cynder was laughing. Mark smiled and started to laugh too. Godith and Spyro then started to laugh. "That was fun! That blast send me flying! Can I try it again?!" asked Cynder. She was still laughing. "You can but like, make sure you point your back towards the ocean and not a wall. Otherwise it will hurt. I remember a time when I forgot to get my grip and blasted through steel, solid rock and many more things. Hurt like a #& Try and get a grip on your feet this time." said Mark. Spyro and Cynder tried it again. Spyro managed to produce the wave and actually held on. Cynder did the same thing. The force was so great that they felt a cramp forming in their legs and they had to let go. "Not bad at all at least you got that one mastered." said Mark with a smile. "My hands they are still shaking. It felt like as if I was about to blow up or something." said Spyro with much amazement. "Well that feeling about blowing up is a different story and move. It is called 'Final Explosion' You build up all of your energy. You keep building it up until it is felt throughout your entire body. Once you reach that certain point, you literally blow up. You guys are not going to do it. Only me and Godith can, cause we can come back from the dead after the explosion and live on. You guys don't have the gift of Eternal Life yet. I will give it to you, but now is not the right time. Time to move onto the next one." **

**They spend the entire day, a full 24 hours on the island doing the most powerful moves they have every done. Mark taught them how to do 'Final Flash, Destruction Disc, Death Beam, Death Wave, Super KaMeHaMeHa, Buster Cannon, Double Buster' and many more. Spyro and Cynder even learned how to both do 'KaMeHaMeHa' and 'Super KaMeHaMeHa' together. Mark and Godith showed them how to do those two moves. Mark curved his hands horizontally (left and right) while Godith had to curve her hands veridically. (Up and down) They had to be close together to do it. When they did, they produce a beam that was Black and Blue. It was called 'Mark and Godith's KaMeHaMeHa and Mark and Godith's Super KaMeHaMeHa. Spyro and Cynder were able to do the same thing. Spyro and Cynder did the same thing and performed a Purple and Black beam. For them it was called 'Spyro and Cynde's KaMeHaMeHa' and 'Spyro and Cynder's Super KaMeHaMeHa' They all had there fun until they finished their training.**

"**Is there any more that we can learn?"asked Spyro. "Yes there is but they are almost impossible to do. Me and Godith are the only ones that can do these moves 'Spirit Bomb, Super Spirit Bomb, Big Bang, Final Explosion, and Death Bomb.' Me and Godith can also do 'Fusion' where me and Godith form into one being. We will be in a human-dragon form and our name changes to 'Marith.' It sounds almost like a girl's name, but our type when we form is male. We will have immense power and we become unstoppable. You will see us do it in the near future and then we will gladly show you guys how to do 'Fusion' too. But now your training is complete for now. Now we can go and fight the Dark Master and bring your father, Falzar back." said Mark. They all gathered around Mark and teleported back to the Palace. They went to their rooms and slept for an entire day. **


	37. Road To Darkest Hour

**Chapter 36-(Road to the Darkest Hour)**

**Spyro, Cynder, Mark, and Godith were all sleeping peacefully, for about a day. Spyro couldn't keep his mind off about the future. He was dreaming that he was facing the Dark Master, Malefor one on one. He couldn't see Cynder, Mark or Godith anywhere. The Dark Master was laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Spyro furiously. "You want to know what's so funny? What's funny is how pathetic you are. You are no match for me. I might as well kill you, but that won't be such a good idea. I will make you suffer. I will attack your heart. You will join me!" "I will never join you!! You have taken over my father's body for no good!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!" Spyro charged at The Dark Master, only to be caught in by a tail. A very familiar tail. He turned around and saw Cynder. "Cynder what are you doing, let me go! I have to finish this!" Spyro tried to break free but her grip got tighter. "AHHHH! Cynder Stop!!" Spyro heard the Dark Master laughing. "She won't respond to you no more. She now responds to me." said the Dark Master with an evil smile. "N-NO!! CYNDER!! THINK ABOUT OUR CHILD!!" yelled Spyro. "Our child will gladly join the Dark Master and learn from him." said Cynder. "CYNDER PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!" "Good-bye, my love." Spyro felt his body being squeezed so hard that he couldn't breathe. He felt his bones breaking and blood gushing out of his mouth. He felt a violent shake and woke up. **

**Cynder was next to him. "Spyro! Are you alright?! Jesus Christ you were screaming!" Mark came in and so did Godith. "Is everything alright?"asked Mark. "Spyro had a nightmare." Spyro was crying badly. "Oh boy, I know this kind of nightmare." said Mark. Cynder has never seen Spyro cry this much after a nightmare. Cynder tried comforting him but he still couldn't stop crying. Godith helped with Cynder and tried calming Spyro down. Elva then came and asked what happened. "Spyro had one of those nightmares when you lose the one thing you truly desire." Elva gasped and started hugging Spyro. "It's ok baby, mommy is here." Spyro was being hugged by Cynder, Godith, and Elva. He finally stopped crying and relaxed. "Spyro, sweetheart, are you ok?" asked Elva. Spyro didn't know the what to say. "N-No! It was so horrible." Spyro started to sulk. "Can you explain what happened?" asked Godith. "I'll-I'll try." Spyro told them all what his nightmare was about. Cynder gasped and started to cry with Spyro. Spyro heard all of them except Mark crying. When Spyro looked at Mark, he saw a tear in Mark's eye. Mark wiped it off before the others could see. Mark joined them and tried conformting them all. "What are we going to do?"asked Cynder who was still crying. Mark's voice was slightly broken-up. "We will...We will go to the Dark Master. Confront him. Save Falzar and send the Dark Master to Hell for all eternity!" said Mark with a feirce voice. His eyes were blazing red. 'Revenge' That was all Mark was thinking about. They all watched as Mark's hair color turned red. "Are we going to go to the Dark Master now?!" asked Godith. "Yes we are. For too long we waited. For too long the Dark Master was unleashing his Evil. For too long he controlled Falzar. For too long he hurted us with his nightmares. For too long he lived. Now he will surely die."said Mark with a cold, fierce voice. "We are going to stop him once and for all!" Spyro stopped crying, so did Cynder, Godith and Elva. They all looked at Mark. "Let's go finish what we intend to do." said Spyro. They all agreed and left the Palace. They left the Palace and headed straight for the Temple. The Darkest Hour was upon them.**


	38. The Darkest Hour

**Chapter 37-(The Darkest Hour)**

**It wasn't before long that they reached the Temple. Mark brought them all to the temple by teleportation. The Dark Army were standing around the Temple. They all turned and saw Spyro, Elva, Godith, Cynder, and Mark preparing to battle. Mark raised his hand and summoned his Fire Sword. He muttered some words and the Fire Sword started to spin fast and then in a bright flash that stunned everyone, it turned into a bloody red metal fire. The sword itself was bigger. Much more hotter, sharper and more evil. The Dark Army charged at them. Mark raised his sword and brought it down into the ground. A mighty crack was heard and the ground started to break. Everyone was shaking, steam spewed out from underground. Lava rose and started pouring out melting the Dark Army away. Screams arose and millions of bodies were incinerated. The lava made its way around and surrounded the Temple. A small strip of land was left alone. "Go, I will meet you guys soon." said Mark. Spyro was confused "But-" "GO NOW!!" yelled Mark. Spyro looked into Mark's eyes and saw his eyes turn into dragon eyes. Spyro felt a nudge from Godith and they all went to the Temple entrance. Mark was left behind, transforming. **

**As Spyro, Elva, Godith and Cynder entered the temple, they encountered more of the Dark Army. "Warn the Dark Master!!" shouted one of the apes. A few of the apes left to go tell the Dark Master about them. 'This is where it gets tricky.' thought Spyro. The Dark Army gathered around them and attacked. Godith was slashing, stabbing, ripping off enemies heads. Elva was also slashing and stabbing. She used a few of her light spells that made the enemies go blind. Cynder was casting out her spells. She then used her move Mind Control and managed to control most of the enemies mind. Making them kill each other. After all the apes killed each other, the rest retreated to the Dark Master. Spyro and the others rushed after them. 'It will end. This is where it all ends. I will get my father back and kill the Dark Master.' thought Spyro. They ran and found the Dark Army give up their lives for the Dark Master's strength. As his strength grew, so did his size. He got bigger and bigger. He didn't stop growing. The Dark Master smashed through the roof and got bigger. He was the size of the Palace that they lived in when he finally stopped. The Dark Master was huge. Bigger and more powerful then any of them imagined. It was surely going to be one hell of a fight.**


	39. A Heartbreaking Loss

**Chapter 38-(A Heartbreaking Loss)**

**Spyro and the others were completely shocked to see how big the Dark Master, Malefor has gotten. "There is no way we can beat him!"said Cynder with shock. "There is a way but it won't be easy." said Elva. 'Ah #, where the hell is Mark when we need him.' thought Godith. The Dark Master gave off an unholy roar that was heard for miles and hurt everyone's ears. "AHHHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN!!" yelled Cynder. They all fell to their knees, covering their ears from the Dark Master's Roar. Spyro thought that there really was no way to defeat the Dark Master. There was no way to save his father, Falzar. The roaring lasted for more than a minute. "AHHHHHH I CAN'T STAND THIS MUCH LONGER!!" yelled Godith. Then out of nowhere a black beam struck the Dark Master hard in the chest and he fell down hard, destroying most of the Temple. Spyro and the others all looked and saw who it was. It was Mark. His hair Color was black. Not only that, he was in Half-Dragon mode. "Holy Crap. That was intense." said Cynder. Their ears still hurt from the roar from the Dark Master. Mark had an evil smile on his face. "So you think you can become the loudest thing to be heard on this planet? Guess again." "Oh for #" said Godith. "What's wrong?"asked Elva. "Mark is going to do his roar and his is much more louder. I suggest that we either run away now, or stay here and hope that our ears won't burst." said Godith with a scared look on her face. Soon a flash filled the sky. **

**As they turned to look and see, they saw Mark being in full-dragon mode. His scales were black, his eyes were white with no pupils, his spikes were extremely large and razor sharp. His tail was also razor sharp and so were his claws. Only thing was Mark was only half the size of the Dark Master. "HAHAHA, do you really think that you turning into a dragon half my size can stop me?" laughed the Dark Master. Mark didn't say anything. "What, cat got your tongue?" laughed the Dark Master. Spyro felt something go through him. "UGH!" Cynder looked at Spyro and asked. "Spyro what's wro-UGH!" Godith then felt the same thing and so did Elva. 'What is he doing?' thought the Dark Master. Spyro felt his body quickly changing its size. He got more bigger, his spikes, horns, claws and tail got sharper. He became more stronger. The same thing happened to Cynder, Elva and Godith. After their bodies were turned into the same size as Mark, they all gave off a mighty roar. "What did you do to them?" asked the Dark Master with shock. Mark was laughing evilly. "HAHAHAHA!! You shouldn't have underestimated my Dark Powers, Malefor." Mark spoke in a cold, dark voice. 'Is it me or that we all under Mark's evil control." thought Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder. She looked just the same as she did when Spyro first met her. "Aw, can I at least have a much more bigger body instead of being slim?!" yelled Cynder. "Shut up." said Mark coldly. Cynder gasped. She wanted to smack Mark for saying that. Cynder felt her tail being grabbed by Godith. "Cynder, really, don't even think about it." said Godith with a serious face. Godith then threw Cynder out of the way of an oncoming Dark Ball that was casted by the Dark Master. They all attacked the Dark Master together.**

**Since the Dark Master was big, it wasn't easy fighting him. Slashing, stabbing, biting, didn't affect him at all. Spyro was giving everything he had learned from his training. Cynder also joined Spyro and helped him out. Godith was helping out Mark. Elva went to a safe place to do a powerful light spell. While fighting, Spyro was worrying that Cynder would get killed. He didn't want to lose her. After all, she was pregnant. All Spyro thought of was her and his child that Cynder was carrying inside her. 'I hope she will be alright. I don't want to lose her.' thought Spyro. Spyro managed to duck from a tail strike and did KaMeHaMeHA. It was a good and powerful hit. The Dark Master screamed in pain. It left a nasty wound open in the Dark Master's arm. Spyro remembered that he doesn't want to lose his father. "AHH You purple #" said The Dark Master angerly. Out of nowhere Spyro was hit by a dark ball and was stunned. "Spyro!" shouted Cynder. Spyro couldn't regain control and was flying straight at the lava that surrounded the Temple. Spyro watched Cynder make her way to Spyro and grabbed a hold of him before he fell into the lava. "Spyro, are you alright?" "Yeah just got stunned a little. Thanks for saving me. Cynder please be careful. I don't want to lose you or our child." "Spyro, that won't happen. You can count on that." They both separated before The Dark Master was able to strike them both with his death beam. "ARGH!! You lucky that you got out of the way. Next time you won't be so lucky." said the Dark Master coldly. "Try avoiding this idiot." said Mark. The Dark Master turned to look only to see a blue and dark beam hit him hard in the chest. Mark and Godith got him and send Malefor flying out of the area. Away from the Temple and lava that surrounded it. "Let's get him guys." said Mark. **

**They all flew to the Dark Master at fast speeds. "Be careful, this is where it gets hard." The Dark Master crashed into the side of his mountain. "AHHH! Damn it! Damn them all to HELL!! Good thing I am at my lair." said the Dark Master with a evil smile. He then said a spell in ancient words and dark beams started to fly at Spyro and the rest. "WOAH #" said Mark. Mark quickly dodged them. Godith had no problem at doing it so. Elva was below all of the beams. Spyro got out unharmed. Cynder had a hard time. Cynder tried her best to avoid them but her wing got snagged and she lost control. Another beam struck her in the back hard. "CYNDER!!" yelled Spyro. Cynder was falling into the forest and crashed hard. **

**Spyro didn't care what was being casted at him by the Dark Master. He wanted to make sure that Cynder was alive along with his unborn child. He made his way down to where Cynder crashed. He found her but she wasn't in a good condition. Cynder's left wing was half torn off. A tree branch was through Cynder's right leg. Blood was gushing out at a fast pace. "CYNDER!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" yelled Spyro as he rushed towards her. Cynder was moving a little but she couldn't get up. Her back was completely broken. 'Just a good thing she ain't paralyzed.' thought Spyro. Spyro got to Cynder, and held her head. "Cynder wake up!! CYNDER WAKE UP!!" said Spyro with tears in his eyes. Cynder managed to open her eyes but barley. She spoke softly. "S-S-Spyro? Is that you? W-Where am I?" said Cynder. "Cynder it's me Spyro. You crashed in the forest after being struck in the wing and back by the Dark Master's dark beams. Cynder please stay with me!!" Spyro grabbed her hand and felt her squeezing hard. "Do not let go. Do not let go! You will be alright! Please! Don't die on me!!" said Spyro who was beginning to cry. "S-Spyro. I will never let go. I will make it out alive. I-I-I will make sure that I live to lay the egg of our child. I will live to see our children grow up."said Cynder quietly. Spyro felt Cynder losing her grip. "Cynder please!! Don't let go!! Hold on!!" cried Spyro. "I-I feel tired. Spyro won't you come to bed with me?" asked Cynder. Spyro knew that she wasn't going to make it. She has already lost a lot of blood. "N-N-No Cynder please don't do go!! I don't want to lose you!!" Spyro cried even more. "Spyro, darling. We will always be together forever. I love y-y-I love you."said Cynder softly. Spyro saw her eyes closing and felt her losing her tightness. Cynder gasped one last breath. "My heart will always belong to you." She kissed Spyro and laid her head back. She was dead. "Cynder?! CYNDER?!" Spyro shook her. "CYNDER PLEASE WAKE UP!!" Spyro shook her harder. Spyro realized that she was dead. "NO CYNDER!! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Spyro held her head in his arms and cried even more. Elva, who was one the ground while they all went towards the Dark Master, found Spyro, crying, holding Cynder's head in his arms, close to his chest. 'Oh my God!' thought Elva. Elva ran to Spyro and saw what happened to Cynder. She gasped and had her mouth covered with her hand. Elva hugged Spyro with all her might while she was crying. Everything seemed to stop. It felt like as if time itself stopped. Spyro couldn't stand it anymore. He has lost Volteer, Terrador, Cyrill. The Chronicler, and now Cynder. Spyro looked over his mother's shoulder and saw Mark and Godith standing. Godith was crying in Mark's arms. Mark was shedding a few tears. Spyro has never seen Mark cry. In the distance, the Dark Master was laughing.**


	40. The Ghost Riders Within

**Chapter 39-(The Ghost Riders Within)**

**Spyro wouldn't let go of Cynder. He held her head in his arms. Elva tried taking Spyro off of Cynder, but he wouldn't let go. "N-N-NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" yelled Spyro crying. Elva couldn't look at Cynder and Spyro, she was still crying. After all she was going to be a grandmother. "Spyro, sweetheart, there are times where you have to let go." said Elva sadly. "NO!! I AM NEVER LETTING GO!!" Mark took a deep breathe . He hugged Spyro and told him. "Spyro listen to me son. Listen to me. We know that we have all lost Cynder. I wanted to become an uncle and Godith wanted to become an aunt. You are not the only one that lost someone very important. Godith and Cynder were sisters. What is more tragic then losing your own sibling who was going to become a parent and that they would become an uncle or aunt. I know how you feel, Spyro. But your mother is right. There are times where you have to let go and move on with your life. Just like when Elva lost Falzar to the Dark Master. She wouldn't let go at first, but she moved on with her life by watching over you. You have other friends and family that will take care of you. Cynder's Soul and Spirit will go on. Never going to stop. She will always be there for you Spyro, no matter what." said Mark. Spyro knew that Mark was right. He let go of Cynder and ran to Godith. Godith hugged him and kissed him. "You still got family." she said. The Dark Master then arrived.**

"**Well, well, what have we here? Oh my, looks like we have a dead family member. Oh What a shame." said The Dark Master with no remorse. Mark felt extremely immense power within him building up. Spyro wanted to kill the Dark Master, but if he did he would lose his father too. He didn't want to lose another loved one. "JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!" screamed Spyro. "Oh I wish, but I have a score to settle with. I will gladly bring her back from the dead if you join my side. I will bring her back to life no joke." said The Dark Master. "Do...Not...Listen...To...Him...Spyro." said Mark coldly. Spyro looked at the Dark Master, Malefor. HE had a smile on his face. "Join me Spyro, if you want your love back." "Don't You EVER SHUT THE # UP!!" yelled Mark. Mark has lost his anger. He punched the Dark Master hard in the stomach. He then kicked him in the head hard and send him flying to the mountain side. Mark was really boiling. "Whatever you do, don't look." said Godith. Spyro saw Mark's eyes turn white. "Chaos..." he vanished and landed on top of the Dark Master. "...BLAST!!" A bright red light and explosion filled the sky. The light was bright and the force was powerful leaving a huge crater that was nearly a mile wide. **

**After the explosion subsided, Spyro saw the Dark Master near dead. Mark had a smile on his face. "MARK PLEASE DON'T KILL MY DAD!!" yelled Spyro. "I know what I am doing. This is where it all ends." **

**Before Mark could grab a hold of the Dark Master, his hands started to burn. "Ahhhh crap. What the hell?" Spyro, Godith, and Elva looked at what was happening to Mark. Mark's hands were hissing and steaming. He tried to cool it down but it only got hotter and more red. "Godith what is wrong with Mark?" asked Spyro. "The Ghost Rider takes over." said Godith. "The Ghost Rider? Who the hell is that?" Mark began to scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHH! ARGH!! AHHHHHHHH!" His hands, feet, tail, his entire body was hissing and steaming. He fell to his knees. His screaming then turned into evil laughter. "AHHHHHHHHHHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YEAHHHHH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Mark's scales were starting to burn off. His eyes turned into fire. As more of his scales burned off, his skeleton started to show. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mark's hands started to burn. They were literally on fire. So were his feet, tail. After all of the evil laughter was done, Mark's new power was shown. Only thing that was on Mark was his dragon skeleton which was literally on fire. Even if you sprayed him with water or let him sink in water, the fire would never go out. He looked up and gave a disorted, unholy roar. He spoke in a demonic, deep, dark voice. "Back to Hell" He pointed to the Dark Master who was staggering to his feet. Spyro and Elva looked in fear. Godith however was acting weird. Spyro felt her becoming hot. "Uhhh Godith, why are you burning?" asked Spyro. "I am the Ghost Rider's Ride." Godith pushed away Spyro towards Elva. Elva took a hold of him and hugged him tightly. "Whatever you do, don't look baby, don't look." Godith then started to scream. She was also burning up. The same thing happened to her and she also gave out a disorted, unholy, roar. She looked at Mark and then at the Dark Master. The Dark Master was back on his feet but he was hurt badly. She pointed at him and spoke in a unholy, disorted, dark voice. "Back to Hell"**


	41. The Dark Master Get's Send to Hell

**Chapter 40-(The Dark Master Gets Send to Hell)**

**Spyro and Elva looked and were shocked to see how both Mark and Godith were both skeletons and were on fire. Mark spoke. "Time to return home and give back the innocent body." "I will never give up this fool's body. HE IS MINE!!" yelled the Dark Master. Mark and Godith looked at each other and then at the Dark Master. They walked slowly toward the Dark Master. The Dark Master casted a dark ice ball at them. But to his shock, they were still coming towards him. "No, NO!!"yelled the Dark Master. The Dark Master turned and tried to fly away only to be caught by the tail by two bony hands. "Uh,Uh,Uh" said Godith. Mark and Godith threw him back to the ground hard. The Dark Master squirmed towards a wall and began to Panic. "P-P-Please Don't!! I'll Do anything you guys want!!" Mark and Godith were still walking towards him. Little did the Dark Master know, was that he was backed up into a corner. "P-PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!" said the Dark Master. Spyro and Elva heard the Dark Master starting to become scared. Mark and Godith grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. The Dark Master gasped for air. "Sorry, all out of Mercy, Malefor" said Godith. The Dark Master wanted to look away from them but his eyes were locked onto Mark and Godith's fire eyes. "Look into our eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!!" said Mark and Godith together. The Dark Master looked into their eyes and started screaming. "NO!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!" He was sucked into his own world of pain. He felt the pain of being stabbed, beheaded, tortured, burned, pulled apart and many more painful feelings. Elva covered Spyro's ears and Spyro covered Elva's ears. A few seconds passed and the Dark Master stopped screaming. The Dark Master's eyes turned into a crusted rock and closed. The dark mist that surrounded him was gone and Falzar was back to his normal self. **


	42. Falzar Returns

**Chapter 41-(Falzar Returns)**

**Mark and Godith looked at Falzar and then at each other. They gently placed Falzar down to the ground and returned to their normal self. Spyro and Elva looked and saw Falzar laid down on the ground. "DAD!!" yelled Spyro. Spyro rush to Falzar and hugged him. "Ohhhhh, S-Spyro is that you? Where is Elva?" "I'm right here sweetheart." said Elva with joy. Falzar couldn't see very well but he was able to make out the figures. "My...My family. Spyro my son. Elva my love." "Yes Dad it's us!!" Spyro was hugging his dad and was glad he was back. Alive and to his normal self. Elva was hugging and kissing Falzar all over the place. "Oh Falzar, I missed you so much." Elva's eyes build up with tears. "I am sorry that I was gone for such a long time. At least I am now back with my family. Why is it that I can't see very well?" asked Falzar. Falzar looked at Mark and Godith but was unable to make out the figures. "Who are you two?" "Falzar, remember us?" said Mark with a happy voice. "Mark? Is that really you? You hardly look like a human." Mark gave a small laugh. "Of course you silly, I am in full-dragon mode." "Oh right, forgot about that." smiled Falzar. Falzar looked at Godith. "Let me guess, Godith right?" "Yes Falzar it is me. We are glad that you are back with us." "I am glad too. Where is Cynder?" Everyone fell silent. "What did I say something wrong?" Spyro's eyes filled with tears. "D-Dad, Cynder is dead." "Ohh, Oh my God what have I done? I should've done something instead of me just waiting inside the Dark Master's evil mind. Spyro I am so sorry about what I did to her." said Falzar with tears in his eyes. "No dad you didn't do anything to her. The Dark Maser did. Not you. I-I-I'll miss her!" Spyro hugged his dad and cried. "I know how you feel son, I really do. Let us go home." "Yeah that is the problem though. The Temple is destroyed due to our fighting." said Mark. "Oh, that sucks. Then we can all live at the Palace." "We already are silly." said Elva. "Oh right. I am starting to forget things. Mark do you mind teleporting us?" asked Falzar. Mark was nowhere in sight. "Uhh Mark? Where did you go?" asked Godith. Spyro saw him near Cynder. "What are you doing?" asked Spyro. "I am not going to leave Cynder's body here in the middle of nowhere. We are taking her with us." Mark cut off the tree branch that went through Cynder's leg. He removed all other shrapnels and splinters. After he cleared up the scene, he took Cynder's body. "Now we can all go home." said Mark. "Thank you Mark for doing this." said Spyro. "No problem." They all were teleported back home.**


	43. Family Reunion

**Chapter 42-(Family Reunion)**

**3 months passed by and the world seemed to become a whole lot nicer. The schools were finally opened at the Palace and everyone was happy to go learn. Falzar was healed up and his vision got back to normal. Spyro, Elva, Godith, and Mark returned to their normal size. It was just hard for Spyro. He couldn't keep his mind off of Cynder. 'I would've been a dad today. It only took 3 months for me to be finally born into this world. A month being formed inside my mother. Another 2 months of me being carried then laid. Then a week for me to hatch. If Cynder was still alive, I would've been the happiest parent in the world.' thought Spyro. Yet he wasn't. He pulled out the heart-shaped music box that he got from Cynder. He opened it and let the music play. He always wanted to hear the other half of the tune but it was in Cynder's music box and he couldn't find it. 'I guess I will look for someone else. Move on with my life. Like Mark said. Which reminds me what is he doing for the past 3 months? I haven't seen or heard about him. I only see Godith these days.' A knock came from the door. "Who is it?" asked Spyro. "Spyro it's me Godith. Do you mind if I come in?" "I don't mind." Godith entered his room and sat next to Spyro on the bed. **

"**Hey Spyro, how are you feeling?" "I still feel lonely. Just sucks that today I would've been a dad. I was going to ask her to marry me, but since she is dead along with my kid, I might as well forget about it." said Spyro with a sad face. "Hey Spyro, cheer up. You know that there are other girls who would love to be with you." said Godith. "I know, but it is so hard to find another girl. Every where I look I think I see Cynder. I don't think I will ever find another love."said Spyro with sorrow. Godith got close to Spyro. He felt a little uncomfortable of having Godith being close to him. He felt her hand going across his back. "Why are you doing this?" "This is what I do when people or dragons like you need some cheering up." said Godith with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Spyro in the mouth. Spyro was shocked to see what Godith was doing but it surely made him feel happy. "Feeling better?" asked Godith with a smile. "Yes I do, thank you." said Spyro happily. "Glad to hear that. I will see you later." Godith got up and left Spyro alone on his bed. 'She certainly knows how to cheer people up for sure.' thought Spyro. He got up from his bed and left to eat at the dining room. **

**Spyro was feeling alright for a while. It was when he was eating he felt sad. He got no one to talk to, no kid to feed and no one to share life with him. It was when Spyro finally met Mark after 3 months. "Wow about time you showed up. Where were you all this time?" asked Spyro. "Busy." "Busy doing what?" "Busy helping." Spyro was still wondering why they still haven't had a funeral for Cynder. "When will we have a funeral for Cynder?" asked Spyro. "A funeral for Cynder will never happen." "What?! So what are we going to do let her rot away slowly and have her soul wonder the earth forever?!" shouted Spyro. **

**A hand covered his eyes. 'Great a guessing game. One of the last thing that I need after hearing that there will never be a funeral for Cynder.' thought Spyro. He didn't want to guess who was covering his eyes. "Who is it?" "Guess" Spyro recognized the voice. "Cynder?" He felt his head turn and was kissing someone romantically. Spyro tried pushing away but he couldn't resit. The kiss was familiar too. "Cynder is that really you?" asked Spyro. Spyro's eyes were uncovered and in front of him sat a baby dragon. He looked at it and it looked at him. "Daddy" it said. "Daddy?" "Yes Spyro, Daddy." It had to be Cynder. He just knew that it had to be Cynder. He turned his head slowly and saw Cynder sitting next to him. **

"**CYNDER!!" yelled Spyro. He hugged and kissed Cynder all over the place. "Oh Cynder I am glad that you are alive. How are you alive anyways?" asked Spyro. "You can thank Mark for that." replied Cynder. He turned to Mark only to see him not where he was. "That guy is really disappearing a lot these days. It doesn't matter at least you are alive and that we are together again." said Spyro. "I told you Spyro. I would live to lay our egg. Live to see our child grow up. Live to be with you forever." said Cynder. Spyro kissed Cynder pationatly. They didn't let go of each other for a minute. "Let's not do this in public." said Spyro nervously. He turned his attention to the baby dragon. "So this is our child?" "Yes Spyro, this is our child." Spyro looked at his kid and noticed the scales were icy blue and that when the sunlight reflected off it, it shined like a glittering jewel. "Oh Cynder I am proud to have a kid like this. What shall we name him?" "Spyro, our kid is not a boy. Rather a girl." Spyro was shocked to hear that he has a daughter instead of a son. "Aw I wanted a son, but a daughter is nice." said Spyro. "I already picked a name. I know that this will sound beautiful. I thought of the name Masami. I looked it up in the name meaning in the library. It turns out that it means beautiful, shining, and precious. I love that name what do you think?" asked Cynder. "I say that is lovely. I could hardly think of a girl name that means all of those." said Spyro. Cynder giggled a little. "I named this one, you will name the next one. How's that?" "Sounds fine." "We need to sign ourselves up for school along with our daughter." said Cynder. "Yeah then we can keep an eye on Masami all day." **

**Masami jumped in between them, she looked at Cynder and said "Mama." Cynder kissed her and made a funny face. Masami giggled, she then looked at Spyro and said "Daddy" Spyro kissed her and blew a raspberry on Masami's belly. Masami was laughing and so was Spyro and Cynder. After a full day of playing around with Masami, Masami yawned. She laid down in between Spyro and Cynder and slept peacefully. "Aw look at that, our daughter wants to sleep. Let's all go to sleep." said Spyro. "You are carrying her to bed. I will take care of her in the morning." said Cynder. They all went to Spyro's room. In Spyro's room was a crib for Masami. Spyro gently placed Masami in the crib and kissed her good night. "Good night darling." said Spyro. "Good night sweetheart." said Cynder. They both kissed each other good night and slept peacefully. **

_**THE END**_

_**Thank you for reading "The Legend of Spyro: Rise of the Dragons." I hope you had a fun time reading this while I was making this for you. My next story...who knows. Just have to wait and see. **_

_**Sincerely, your author, Montecristo709**_


End file.
